A STRANGER AND HER SYMPATHY
by Muggleborn-lp
Summary: A miserable 17 year old, Harry Potter searches for the truth after two strangers come to his life one night and tell him that he's been missing for two years... and oh... they mentioned something about being a Wizard.
1. A MEDIOCRE LIFE

A STRANGER AND HER SYMPATHY

CHAPTER ONE

A MEDIOCRE LIFE

It was a dark evening that night at Privet Drive. That moment, a young man came out of the Dursley's House. He was slightly skinny and always sported a very untidy hair and dark-rimmed glasses. He looked like he was on his way to work for as he was carrying a bag.

Suddenly, a huge, obese old man came out and called him.

"Boy! Oi! Don't forget about those errands I told you!" the fat man called.

"Fine." replied the boy through gritted teeth.

"What's that? You answering back to me now?" the man threateningly asked.

The boy sighed, rather than participating in another pointless argument, he just hastened his steps in the attempt to avoid an unnecessary banter.

"I'm going to be late for work." he said.

The man glared at him, but then he retreated back inside the house. It's mind-boggling that he even fitted through the door.

It has always been like this. There hasn't been a day that he wasn't treated like some sort of animal in the care of his Aunt's family.

It's almost been seventeen years since his parents died from a car accident. His Aunt Petunia told him that he was lucky enough to have even survived that crash and only took a scar as a reminder of that tragic day. Since then, he was forced to be in the care of his mother's sister and her husband and son. A few years later, he was luckily enough to crawl his way through grade school even though he was treated very badly by school mates and teachers alike. Having a scar on his head didn't really help.

He never had any friends even if he wanted to. His cousin Dudley made sure of that. Dudley also made sure that he would be treated as a punching bag growing up. The life of Harry Potter has never been lower in his own opinion.

After a couple of minutes walk and two bus rides, Harry strode along the streets of London as he made his way to work at a shady restaurant.

"Hurry up!" said the manager as he saw Harry come in, "We just had a big group that just came in."

"Yes sir." Harry replied.

For the past few years, Harry has been working here. It all started when he was kicked out of Smeltings, a school for what his Uncle says 'scoundrels' like him. Vernon Dursley told Harry that if he's not going to anything else except be their own personal slave, then Harry has to find a way to get some money to start paying the Dursleys for taking care of him. Looking over the bright side, Harry thought that this was good because it gave him a reason to leave the house and not see their smug faces.

"Potter, two steaks at table five!" called the chef.

"Okay." said Harry picking up the platter.

"You! get me some water." called on old female costumer, "and be quick about, it will you." she added irritably.

"Yes ma'm." replied Harry in an low voice.

It was a usual night like all the others he thought. Get this-get that-get nagged about this-get nagged about that. Harry was used to it by now. In a lot of ways, it could be a lot worse, and he was thankful that it weren't. It _was_ a usual night…at least until now.

Harry was doing his usual business when his attention was called by someone at table three. Of course he's supposed to go there and see what they needed.

"Can I help you?" he asked.

Harry was surprised to see that the person who had been calling him was a beautiful young woman about his age. She fashioned a thick, bushy brown hair which Harry found most distinguishable. He thought that she was really attractive for her type. It made him wonder why someone like her would be doing in a place like this. To be honest, Harry thought that the food here wasn't all that great.

"I'd like to order." she said.

Not only that she was pretty, her voice was very pleasant too. But something else was on his mind, he thought. It seemed to him that she was really glad to see him. But there's only one thing, he had never seen her before his entire life. Thinking that his mind was playing tricks on him, Harry just took out his pad and his pen to write down her order down.

"Umm…" she mumbled as she focused her attention on the menu. "I'll have the shrimp she told him.

Harry wrote her order down, Harry didn't know but he couldn't help speaking to her.

"You don't want the shrimp." he told her.

"I don't?" she asked.

"Trust me." said Harry.

The girl smiled at him and chuckled, "Well then, I guess I'll have the chicken then."

"Excellent decision ma'm." said Harry feeling like his cheeks were blushing.

"-And one ice tea." she added, "what will you have?" she asked across the table.

It was only then that Harry realized that she had company with her. It was a red haired boy whom Harry thought was around his age as well. Putting two and two together, Harry assumed that they were a couple, leaving his breath sore.

"I'll have two-no! Three-no! I'll have six chicken wings and…"

"Mashed potatoes?" Harry cut him off not knowing why.

"Yeah, how did you know?" man asked grinning at him.

"I-I don't know actually." said Harry. He then shook his head thinking that work was getting to him. "Is there anything else?" he asked.

"Pumpkin juice." the red haired man said.

"Ron!" she scolded.

"Ouch! Hermione that hurt." said the boy named Ron.

It was unusual to hear the word pumpkin and juice together. Maybe these people are from the countryside.

"Sorry sir but we don't have that here." said Harry nicely.

"Er, did I say pumpkin juice? I meant pumpkin _and_ juice." the man explained quickly.

Harry thought that he was kind of funny. He smiled and nodded, "I'll see what I can do." he said turning away.

He gave their order to the cook and waited. As he stood there, he could here the muffled voices of the young couple arguing.

"What do you think you're doing?" he heard the girl's voice.

"Relax will you, it's not like he noticed." Harry heard the man reply.

_He?_ Were they talking about him? Harry asked himself why two strangers would be talking about mediocre waiter like him. Something was funny and it was starting to make Harry uncomfortable.

"Table three out!" yelled the cook putting out the order of the couple.

Harry took it and delivered it to where the girl named Hermione and her strange but funny boyfriend.

"Here is your order." he announced as he approached their table.

"Thanks." Hermione said as she helped Harry out.

"Thanks Harry." said her boyfriend.

At that moment, everyone stopped dead. Hermione looked at Ron, her eyes wide in surprise, they then both looked at Harry's face.

"H-how did you know my name?" he asked him.

Ron was speechless and was trying to find the answer to Harry's question who was now looking at him in suspicion.

"It's your nameplate." the man's girlfriend spoke pointing at Harry's chest.

Harry looked down and saw his nameplate pinned on his shirt. This made him laugh inside. Harry completely forgot all about it.

"Oh, I forgot." he said smiling.

Harry then went back to work but not before hearing the couple once more.

"That was close." she said.

"I couldn't help it, sorry." he replied.

A few minutes later, Harry took a break just outside the kitchen. When he got back he saw table three empty. He felt a little sad; it was if something inside had become attached to those two.

As the restaurant closed, Harry went to the changing room. There, he opened his locker only to see something strange. He saw his nameplate lying right in front of him, he looked down his chest one more time and saw another, but there was just one thing…he only had one.


	2. STRANGERS

A STRANGER AND HER SYMPATHY

CHAPTER TWO

STRANGERS

Walking along the dark streets of London, Harry searched for a nearby open store for his Uncle's errands. It was kind of ridiculous come to think of it; Vernon wanted him to buy some late night snacks for him and his pig looking son Dudley. It looks like Petunia lost the battle of enforcing diet with her family, so she finally gave in and turned into the state of denial.

Finally, he saw an open store and bought three bags of munchies; Harry then went outside and went off to the nearest bus stop. As he got on the bus he waited for half an hour, he sat on the window side and watched the alleys as the bus passed.

"Huh?" Harry said as he saw something from the darkness.

It maybe his mind playing tricks on him again but he was sure that he saw two figures watching him from an alley that the bus passed by. He quickly turned to get another look but he was going way too fast.

He swore that he knew the two watching him. To him, it looked like the couple back from the restaurant earlier. Something was really wrong, he thought. Was it possible that he had stalkers? Or maybe some kind of mean prank that the Durleys were in. No, they wouldn't waste the time. Maybe they're one of those crazy kids who murders just for kicks.

"You alright there kid?"

Harry jumped in surprise; he turned around and saw the bus conductor right in front of him with a skeptic look on his face. The way Harry looked at it, the conductor didn't really seem to trust teenagers…especially at night.

"Where you off to?" asked the conductor.

"Magnolia Crescent, near Privet Drive." Harry answered, as he gave his fare.

"What would you be doing in downtown London in the middle of the night?" he asked Harry as he lingered down at Harry's groceries.

"I just went to get an errand on my way home from work." said Harry feeling uncomfortable.

The conductor narrowed his untrusting eyes at Harry. But instead interrogating him more, the conductor turned to the other passenger three seats behind him.

After ten minutes or so, Harry got down off the bus and started his long walk towards Privet Drive. Harry was used to walking this time of night. When things were getting too hot at the Dursleys, he would take a walk for hours just to wait until things to settle down. After years of making his way through the dark streets of Magnolia Crescent, he has never been mugged by any robber. The only thing that he would like to avoid was Dudley's gang prowling the streets. Everytime they'd spot Harry, they would beat him up until he was too unconscious to stand up. Harry was too tired that night to brawl.

Just a few blocks away from the bus stop, it suddenly happened…Harry looked up the sky but saw no stars, only pure darkness, but that's not all, the street lights were mysteriously dying one by one as the coldest breeze he had ever felt before ran all through his body. It was sickening and it was like his insides would flip out.

"What the?" he asked turning to every direction.

Now everything is black and it seemed like the life was being sucked out of him. Right then, Harry saw it. Where an alley was right supposed to be, a pair of eyes glimmered from the distance. He wanted to shout but it seemed that he was too weak to do so. Harry knew that he needed to run away from whatever it was.

"You can't run away from death Harry Potter, no one can." a cold, dark voice came from behind Harry.

Whatever it was, it was catching up to him. He didn't know why, it's either that thing was fast or he was just running too slow. Realizing that he wasn't paying that much attention on where he was running to, he looked in front of him, but to his fear, he found out that there was another pair of gleaming eyes slowly making its way towards him.

Harry's instinct quickly told him to avoid what certain to be total danger. He instantly jumped to his left and ran for his life. It was only then when vision started shooting through his brain. He saw things he has never seen before, a picture of a woman crying out his name, a face of a boy lying lifeless on the ground within a dark graveyard, the knowledge of a man losing his life as he was falling through a strange veil.

He opened his eyes; he must have passed out for a couple of seconds. Harry wanted to get up but he was too weak to do so. The strange thing is he wasn't feeling anything but grief, misery, regret and all of the worst feeling imaginable.

"I am death, Harry… and I am definite." called the frightening voice only footsteps away from Harry.

Harry looked up, sure that he was about to die. But what fear of death gave Harry only one thing in mind was anything beyond this world is sure to be a better one. The dark creature was now in right front of Harry. As he struggled to stand, the creature slowly leaned towards him, revealing its shapeless face. And the only thing that Harry could see was its eyes and its mouth which seemed to be sucking the air right out of him. But suddenly, he heard a familiar voice.

"_Expecto Patronum!"_ he heard a female bellow.

All that Harry could see then was light erupting from somewhere behind him. He didn't know why but this seemed to be the reason why the creature attacking him had stopped and started to back away. Seconds later, Harry saw some sort of white silvery mist shooting through the hooded monster, causing it to screech in pain as it dispersed into nothingness. After that, he heard the same voice speak again.

"Ron, there's another one, keep a good look. It just might attack again."

"You don't think Harry's who their after, do you?" Ron replied.

"Don't just stand there, help him out." the female voice ordered.

When Harry felt someone trying to help him up, he quickly withdrew his hand.

"Don't touch me!" he said with all his strength.

"Harry, it's okay, it's me." Ron standing his ground.

"Get away from me you hear!" said Harry warningly.

"It's alright, we're here to help you." it was now clear to Harry that the couple from the restaurant earlier was the same people involved in this crazy predicament.

His head was throbbing and his legs refused to move. For a moment, he thought that he was immobile. And then later he stood up himself even though Ron insisted on trying to help Harry. When he was finally sure that everything was working well, he quickly made a run for it.

"Wait! Harry, don't go! It's dangerous!" called Hermione.

"The only thing dangerous is you!" Harry shouted.

He then picked up a couple of rocks and started to throw them at the two, who were chasing him.

"Ouch!" yelled Ron as he was hit by one on the eye.

"Get away from me!" Harry continued on, throwing anything that his hands could pick up on the ground.

"Harry, stop it! Please!" pleaded Hermione as she tried to block Harry's pebbles.

Finally running out of rocks, Harry saw an old worn-out boot close to him.

"No! Don't!" Ron yelled at him.

"Harry, don't touch that!" Hermione screamed.

But Harry was stubborn, thinking that they were trying to manipulate him. Harry quickly grabbed the boot. And that's when everything came spinning around him. He felt like he was being sucked into the tornado. The next thing he knew, he could not make out anything.

"I told him not to touch it." Ron told Hermione.

The next thing he knew, he was lying on the ground with his left cheek lying on the sand. He saw a huge lake through the darkness. Harry stood up and adjusted his glasses. He couldn't believe what he was now seeing; he wasn't at Pivet Drive anymore. Wherever he was, it wasn't a place he was familiar with. He was even asking himself if it were still on the same country. He looked behind and saw the most beautiful castle he had ever seen. It was a big castle and lights were on; there he saw towers after towers.

"Where the hell am I?" he asked himself incredulously.

But suddenly, bubbling sounds were heard behind him. Harry quickly turned around at the lake and saw some sort of motion coming from underneath the water. He didn't have anytime to think what it was, because without any warning, a giant tentacle burst out of the water… quickly followed by an even more-bigger body of a squid.

Harry stared at it frozen; the next thing he knew was falling backwards and losing consciousness.


	3. THE GREAT CHASE

A STRANGER AND HER SYMPATHY

CHAPTER THREE THE GREAT CHASE

He heard birds twittering as he felt the scent of fresh air coming from somewhere. At that moment, Harry Potter woke up inside an unknown room. The last thing he knew was a giant monster coming out of the lake last night after he had arrived mysteriously on this foreign land. He rubbed his ayes and grabbed his glasses, which was placed on a drawer beside him.

"What the hell?" he muttered.

He realized now that he was wearing pajama pants and a white shirt, he then looked around him and saw the most comfortable room he had ever imagined. He thought that if he should have wished the more comfortable place to rest, this was it. The room was filled with pillow after pillow while he saw what looked like the smoothest curtains; the bed which he woke up from was so soft he could literally sink in to it.

After seeing his clothes, he put them on and left the room. The saw an old ancient hallway going left to right.

"Where am I? Some kind of theme park?" he asked himself.

He decided to take a walk around the place. He strolled around, seeing nothing but more ancient walls, armors and unlit torches going through the halls. He was now thinking about screaming out just so he could see someone. The fact that he was inside a huge empty building alone made him uncomfortable, and then…

_WHAM!_

"Ouch!" moaned Harry as he rubbed the back of his head.

He turned around to see who threw him something but saw no one. Instead, he only heard the most frightening cackle. Harry's eyes then widened when he saw one armors spear being lift up by an invisible hand and brandished it at him. Harry was not stupid, whatever it was he wasn't going to wait around to find out, he quickly ran for it.

"_Ahh!"_ Harry gasped, the spear only missed him by just an inch.

The spear struck the wall ahead of Harry as the hall turns to left. He continued running for his life as the unseen laughter kept chasing after him.

Harry then found himself by the staircase after making a right when he saw a strange statue named Barnabus. Harry climbed the stairs, but then the staircase changed directions. Through his instincts, he immediately leaped to the top step leading to another corridor. It was just then when Harry realized all the portraits decorated on the walk surrounding the stairs. But wait… they were all moving…they were moving _and_ talking…they were all moving _and_ talking _to_ him.

"Aaahhhh!" Harry yelled.

He dashed quickly right out there, anything was better than staying where he stood. It was like he was trapped in a creepy nightmare that he couldn't wake out of, but why would he dream of giant monsters coming out of lakes, voices which tried to kill him with the sharpest object near a mile radius, and freaking portraits that not only were alive. They were also interactive. He tried pinching his own cheek but felt the pain that came out of it. 'Okay, maybe I'm not dreaming'. He tried to hide in the rooms that he came upon on, but only stranger things happened, it will either scream, develop a face and then scream, or invitingly open and gestured to crush anyone that tried to come near it.

"What the hell is wrong with this place!" he bellowed in frustration.

He was still running, sweating, but he kept running still. Finally, he saw a door, which was slightly open. He knew that it was safe to hide inside that room. Not thinking twice, he dashed inside and closed the door with influence.

Right when he thought that he was safe, he leaned by the door and gasped for life giving air. He was now thankful that he was safe and he was sure nothing is going to happen on this side of the door…but he's been wrong before.

He didn't know that only behind him were people mumbling to the surprise of their sudden guest. Harry finally realized that he was not the only person in the room. His head slowly turned towards the noise. He then saw numerous people of his age looking surprised at him. Maybe it was his sudden appearance that caused them to be speechless.

They were all wearing black cloaks, and in front of them he saw an elderly woman with the same reaction as them. She was wrinkled and sported a mean look. She wore a witch-hat and a long robe-like dress of green and black, but the thing he found really strange was the fact that they were all carrying ferrets…and there was a four-feet cauldron inside the room.

"Harry?" one of the cloaked men said unbelievingly.

"Harry!" a familiar female voice came out of the crowd.

Cloaked people? Ferrets? Cauldrons? Harry was not born an idiot. He quickly opened the door once more and dashed out. This was it, whatever happens, He must get out this place. How could he know that this was a meeting place of Cults. 'They were probably in the middle of a ritual or something' Harry thought, but moments after escaping that room, he heard several footsteps coming after him from his rear. He looked back and saw the same people from that room going after him.

"Shit!" Harry bellowed.

"Harry wait!"

He now heard people calling him to stop. 'Yeah right'; as if he was stupid enough to let them make him a sacrificial lamb.

Through exhaustion, Harry still ran as fast as he could, trying to put more space with himself and the people behind him. As he dashed through the stone cold hallway, Harry saw a big doorway going to his left. Thinking that this was the exit, he quickly dashed inside.

But he was wrong, very wrong. This was not an exit at all. Instead of seeing signs of safety and freedom, Harry only saw an enormous dining hall with four big tables.

He was trapped like mouse as he realized that there was nowhere left to run. He turned around and he found himself surrounded.

"Get back! Get back!" Harry barked at them as he picked up a chair and swung it threateningly at them.

"Blimey! He's gone a nutter,"

"Harry what's wrong with you?"

He heard them say these things as if they knew him. Confusion had filled Harry's mind, but he was determined not to go down without a fight.

"Harry! Don't be afraid! Put the chair down before you hurt yourself." he then heard the same voice as last night.

He looked at the direction where those words came from…. and there she was.

"You!" Harry couldn't believe his eyes.

Exactly that moment the old witch walked up to Harry.

"Potter, put that down!" she commanded him.

Thinking that this was a joke, he replied, "Oh yeah? Make me."

The old witch sighed in exasperation, "Oh please."

She took a wand and gave it a simple wave.

As this happened, he noticed the chair he was holding became instantly lighter. When he looked at it and saw the two legs of the chair he was holding were gone, and were replaced by a measuring stick and a cooking pan.

"It is true sir! Dobby couldn't believe his eyes. Harry Potter has comeback for Dobby sir!" A sudden voice came suddenly out of nowhere.

Harry then looked down and saw a frightening creature with bulging eyes looking up to him. And with this, he fell back hard on the pavement. once again….he lost consciousness.

oooOOOooo

A/N Thank you for the reviews.

Pawsrule: Thanks, here's the update!

Albino87: You almost got it, you're definitely circling around it my friend. But I think the conclusion will surprise you. Thanks for the comments.

Drek: It's ok if you think that, you're entitled to your opinion. But thanks for taking the time to read it.

Liz: Crap, I didn't notice that, sorry. I'm kind of new with this whole writing stuff. I tend to overlook things every once in a while, but thanks for pointing it out


	4. A WIZARD OF HOGWARTS

A STRANGER AND HER SYMPATHY

CHAPTER FOUR

A WIZARD OF HOGWARTS

It was the most comfortable bed he had ever lain on, he thought, as he woke once more. He did not dare to open his eyes as he hoped to stay like that forever. After enjoying a couple more seconds, he slowly opened his eyes and saw a blurry sight of a room before him. Somebody must have removed his glasses while he was unconscious. He noticed a fuzzy figure of a nightstand on his left side. He leaned to it for his glasses and found them neatly tucked on top of the desk.

After putting them on, he discovered that he was inside a room containing four other four-poster beds like his. It was strange how much it felt like being home in here. This time, he was not wearing pajamas like before. He scanned the whole room and noticed a poster of a British football team pinned on the wall.

Harry sighed in relief; he wasn't loosing his mind after all. It was clear he was still sane… but as he saw a group of men in orange riding broomsticks on a picture… uncertainty came knocking back in.

"Are they _waving_ at me?"

"You're awake, finally." a voice came from behind him.

He quickly turned around only to see the girl named Hermione looking at him with relief.

"You!" he roared, "What the hell _is_ this place? Why did you take me here?" he demanded.

She put her hands up, gesturing him to calm down. "It's okay Harry, I can explain everything, please take it easy."

"Where am I?"

"You're in Hogwarts, it's a school for Wizards." She replied.

"For Wizards, eh? Say that I believe you, then what the bloody hell, am _I_ doing here?"

"Because, Harry…"

"What?"

"You're a Wizard." She said flatly.

This took a few seconds to register in his mind. Of all the answers that he expected to come up, that wasn't even on the top twenty.

"I'm a Wizard?"

"Yes."

"That makes you…"

"A Witch"

"Oh wow, that explains everything doesn't it?" he said sarcastically.

"It's true Harry, you're a wizard."

"Stop that!"

"Stop what?" she asked.

"Calling me a wizard!"

"Why?" she asked.

"Because these sorts of things aren't real!" he said with bitterness.

'There is no such thing as magic' these were the words the Dursleys enforced on him for seventeen years. Every time he mentions anything remotely about magic, he would suffer the consequences. He would be locked inside his cupboard room. When he got older, he would be beaten unconsciously. For him to be able to survive, he must believe them… he must.

"It's very real, Harry. You have to believe me." said Hermione.

"Then prove it." Harry dared her, now he will see if she was just lying or not.

"What?" she said in disbelief.

"You heard what I said. I said prove it! Or is the only magic you can do is to not understand what I'm saying."

She then reached inside her robes and pulled out what seemed to be a wand.

"Is that supposed to…?"

She pointed her wand at his direction "Reparo." she said calmly.

All of a sudden, light came bursting out of the tip of her wand.

Harry waited cautiously for a couple more seconds before saying anything.

"Now what?" he said not noticing anything out of the ordinary.

"Check your glasses." she told him, Hermione was beaming at him for some reason.

Harry suddenly discovered that his glasses were clear like it had never been before. He took them off examining it closely.

"It was the first spell I made when I met you." she told him.

How she did what she did, he would never understand. It must be a trick of 'some kind she was pulling' he thought. He placed his glasses back still with disbelief.

He stared at her eyes expecting some sort of sign that all of his was untrue. But when he did, he only saw warmth in them… warmth from the eyes of a stranger. He wished she wasn't as beautiful-looking as she was now.

"If you're not going to tell me how all of these are happening to me." he mustered all his strength to look away from her eyes, "Then I'm not going to stay put here and wait for Broomsticks to fly."

He then marched pass her towards the old, oak door beside the fireplace. Harry was only a few feet away from door when he suddenly felt Hermione embrace him from behind.

"You can't leave!" she said, the tone of her voice has changed. "N-Not again."

She was crying now. Harry was immobile. Her skin was just as warm as her eyes he thought.

He'd forgotten his temper; he only stood still as she used all her might to stop him.

He turned his head as he tried to talk "Wait I…"

"You didn't even say goodbye." she continued to cry on his back.

"I don't…"

"You didn't even say goodbye." she repeated through her tears.

Just then, the door in front of Harry suddenly opened. Hermione immediately let go of him as the boy named Ron came in.

Ron quickly noticed the both of them.

"Dumbledore's downstairs with McGonagall." Ron spoke to Hermione.

Somehow, Harry though that he spoke immediately to avoid talking about what he saw.

"Oh." she said grimly.

Harry looked at her "What's a Dumbledore? Who's…?"

"You should better stay, Harry." she cut him off, "We won't be long."

And with that, she disappeared behind the Oak door, leaving Harry and Ron alone. When Ron was just about to follow Hermione, Harry thought he should say something.

"It's not what you think." he said in an off chance, "She was just trying to stop me from…"

"It's alright, Harry." said Ron, "We're not together like that, we're just friends."

"Oh." was the only thing that he could say.

"We'll just be a moment mate." said Ron encouragingly.

Ron then went behind the old door, closing it as he exited.

There he was, all alone once more… in a place he didn't know. And apparently, a whole life he was unaware of. Was he truly a wizard? Or was this just a dream he could not wake up from? Either one, Harry was sure with only one thing… he's not in Privet Drive anymore.

A couple of minutes went by, and neither Ron nor Hermione have appeared. Characteristically, he would not be able to stand around and wait. So Harry chose to follow the both of them.

Exiting the room, he found himself walking on a spiral, stone staircase. Descending to the foot of the stairs, a huge room greeted him. It was all red and yellow as he scanned the walls, which seemed to also have the moving pictures and decoration of Lions.

He leaned on the banister and found Hermione and Ron with an old woman with hair neatly tied on the back. He was sure to that she was the one whom he met earlier. With her, a tall, bearded old man was in deep conversation with the two (It sounded like they did something terribly wrong). The old man looked wise from where Harry was looking. His beard was so long, that it passed his belt.

"…do not know what you have done." The old man said.

"I know exactly what I did Professor." she retorted, "I saved my best friend's life. Would you rather if we let him die?"

Harry immediately wondered if she was this defiant to someone who looked like an authority figure.

"You are walking on thin ice, Miss Granger. Watch your words with the headmaster." said the woman.

"Nevertheless, Miss Granger, it was not up to you to do what you did." said the Headmaster.

"If Ron and I wouldn't have broken your rule, Harry would have definitely been killed by those Dementors and now you're telling us that we were wrong?"

"Harry is there for a very good reason." said the Headmaster.

"A reason that you refuse time and time again to tell us." she replied, it was obvious that she was trying to keep her temper down.

Dumbledore looked at her with his blue eyes, a hint of guilt gleamed in them. She looked back defiantly as she crossed her arms on her chest.

"I think." Dumbledore started, "That we should continue this conversation another time."

McGonagall looked curiously at the headmaster; she then looked on the banister and saw him.

"Potter!" she called.

Hermione and Ron quickly turned around to see him. Harry went came down and joined them on the floor.

"It's good to see you, Harry." Dumbledore greeted. He then turned around and left them.

McGonagall gave Harry a pat on the shoulder; she looked at Hermione and Ron "I trust you two to take care of Harry while me and the Headmaster sort all of this out." she smiled at Harry before following Dumbledore.

"Just couldn't stay in one place could you?" she told Harry.

"At least we know it's really him." said Ron who was now looking relieved.

"You seemed awfully quite." she said to Ron.

"Oh, you were so angry I thought I'd just shut up." he and Hermione sniggered.

"What was all of that about?" Harry asked.

"Oh, err." Ron fumbling for words.

"Look, I know it's about me, so why don't you just come out with it?" he told the two.

"Of course, Harry?" Hermione said stepping forward, "We'll tell you everything, but not here."

ooo000ooo

A/N Another chapter down, thanks for all the comments.

CareBear114: I know what you mean lol.

livedadream: thank you, I can't tell you so early in the game now can I? Stay tuned to find out OK?

pawsrule: thank you, you're very awesome.

liz: Voldemort is still around, this story is a spin on my favorite scene on Order of the Phoenix (not in the movie) please keep reading.

Dark Neko 4000: You'll just have to read on to find out.


	5. GETTING SOMETHING STRAIGHT

A STRANGER AND HER SYMPATHY

CHAPTER FIVE

GETTING SOMETHING STRAIGHT

It was now dark outside, as Harry saw the black sky through the window of the halls. Hermione had led him cautiously along the castle from the common room.

In her hand, she was holding some kind of old paper which she looked at every now and then, the other, locked with his own. "Where are we going?" he asked her.

She looked up at him, "The room of requirement." she replied "Nobody's going to bother us there."

It was only a couple of hours later; but Harry remembers the path which they were taking. He was sure that they were headed towards the room that he had previously been in. Sure enough, they arrived to their destination soundlessly. An almost unnoticeable door quickly appeared and opened to admit them inside. Here, the room was virtually undistinguishable, the pillows and bed were now gone, in their place rested a room that more resembled the common room.

"I'm pretty sure that this wasn't like this when I was here earlier." he said as he was astonished by the surprise.

"Where did your friend Ron go?" he asked her as he settled on a nearby chair.

"He just ran down the kitchen to get you something to eat." she replied, also settling herself on the nearest arm chair.

"Yeah, long day eh?" said Harry.

"Guess so." said Hermione, she looked awkward and stiff, her hands were steady on her lap. Harry wondered if she realized that she was growing scarlet for some kind of reason.

"So tell me." he spoke to break the silence, "If I really am a wizard, why don't I remember anything about it?"

"Your memory must have been modified." Hermione answered him, "It was just two years ago when you disappeared."

"Look, all I know is I've never been a wizard for seventeen years."

"I'm guessing that everything up since the time that you got your letter from Hogwarts is made up."

Harry took a couple of seconds to try and put the puzzle together. Sure, he was giving all this wizard stuff a chance, but on the back of his mind he reserved reluctance.

"Who did this to me?"

"I wasn't there but I'm pretty sure that Professor Dumbledore had something to do with it." she replied.

"But why?"

She shrugged, "I wasn't there Harry, so I don't know."

"Well, when was the last time hat you saw me, then?"

"It was our fifth year. We went to the Ministry of Magic to try rescue Sirius." told Hermione.

"Who's that." Harry asked.

"Well… err, he's your godfather." she replied.

"I don't have a godfather." said Harry.

"Yes you do, he was your father's best friend." She told him.

This came a little shock to Harry. Other than the Dursleys, he had never known anything about the rest of his family, let alone a friend.

"Okay, I'll try to ignore the details. What happened there – to this Ministry place?" asked Harry.

"Well, we found out that it was all a trap. When the Death Eaters came, all hell broke loose. We fought them all by ourselves, and then the Order came and helped us. Sirius…, died in the battle and he disappeared behind the veil. You ran after Bellatrix Lestrange after that. That was the last time hat we saw you."

(A/N: I'm following the fifth book)

"You do know that none of these make any sense." said Harry.

"Don't worry, Harry. I know a way to get your memory back," she told him with confidence.

She leaned towards him and placed her warm hands on his own, "Just for now, you should just keep an open mind on things, alright?"

Harry heaved a sigh, "Guess so."

"Good boy." she teased.

Harry couldn't do anything but smile.

"Hold on, I almost forgot." said Harry, "Last night at the restaurant, what were you doing there?"

"Oh, well, I told Ron that we should go and look for you and—"

"Look for me?" Harry wondered, "After two years?"

"Dumbledore made sure that me, or anybody else wouldn't go looking for you Harry." She quickly replied.

"So last night, I guess you found a way to get to me, I presume." said Harry.

She shook her head, "Actually no, we've been looking after you for a couple of weeks now. Last night was the only time that we actually talked to you." said Hermione.

He held up his finger to tell her to wait for a second as he tried to sort some of this information out. He lived with the Dursleys for seventeen years, but his memory from when he was eleven until he was fifteen was modified by magic.

And what else…

The last time they say that they saw him was after some battle at this Ministry place, which involved he's mystery Godfather. Harry was sure he was missing something important out, but after all the things that he experienced, he was having a hard time remembering…Hang on…

He bound to his feet, causing Hermione to jump in surprise. Harry now remembered. The cold sensation that ran though his skin, the darkness that seemed to strike his very core, the frightening rattle of their voices as they slowly glided towards him.

"Harry, what's wrong!" she asked, she was on her feet as well as she tried to shake Harry out of his trance.

There were so many images than ran through his mind. Pain, sorrow, hurt, it was if these were the only things that he knew. He wished nothing more than to end it: If he died, it was going to be all over.

THUD!

His left cheek was hurting. Harry suddenly realized that he was no longer on his feet but on his back.

"Harry! Are you okay? Are you alright?" Hermione was on top of him, frantic to get an answer.

She must have slapped him to the floor. That was the only thing that made sense.

"Yeah, I'm alright." Harry lied; he was still holding his cheek in pain. She's stronger than she looked.

"I'm sorry I slapped you." said Hermione as she helped him back up, "You were out of it and I couldn't get you to say anything."

"I remember, last night at Privet Drive… those hooded things." said Harry.

"Dementors… I-I forgot that you were afraid of them."

"They made me feel weird though." he told her.

"I know Harry, they're dark creatures that makes you relived the most painful parts of your life," Harry looked at her. "You probably saw some unpleasant things." said Hermione.

"Yeah," Harry told her.

"I bet you saw things that you don't remember. Those are the memories that were erased," said Hermione.

She was right. Those images were too strong to be dreams or nightmares. They did feel real to him.

"Hermione."

"Hmm?"

"I think I believe you now." said Harry.

The two exchanged warm smiles to one another. Just then, the door suddenly opened. Ron came in carrying trays of chicken breast, bread and drinks.

"There you are!" called Hermione, "What took you so long?"

"Sorry, I ran into Peeves and a couple of fifth years along the way." Ron replied as he let Harry and Hermione help him with his trays.

They helped their selves on the fodder.

"Oh, by the way." said Harry.

Ron and Hermione looked at him.

"Did I really see a giant Squid?"

ooo000ooo

A/N: Another chapter down. Thank you for keeping up with it. I'll try to post the next one as soon as I can.

Mikee: Your welcome, you're not quite right about the reason. I can't wait to write that chapter.

Pawsrule: lol, don't mention it. You'll get some H\H moment in the next chapter for sure. Wait for it ok?


	6. DEFYING GRAVITY

A STRANGER AND HER SYMPATHY

CHAPTER SIX

DEFYING GRAVITY

They stayed up all night just talking and laughing. Hermione and Ron didn't seem to run out of stories about the three of them. Harry hated to admit it, but when Ron told him about how he acted like a complete moron about asking a girl to ball… it did sound like him.

It felt great Harry thought, as the evening went by. All his life, he had never felt so at home like he did, laughing with the two of them.

As it turned out, he received a letter from Hogwarts around the time before he turned eleven. He then met Ron and Hermione and became friends with both of them. (Ron mentioned something about a giant troll, but Harry didn't quite get it.) When harry realized it, dawn had already broke upon them.

"Bloody hell!" Ron exclaimed, "I didn't notice that we've been chatting for hours."

"Time flies, I guess." Harry said as he too glanced up the window.

Hermione looked her watch "Breakfast will be in a couple of hours."

Ron stood up and stretched his arms "I'm not in the mood to talk to anyone today. I mean, they'll just bombard us with questions about Harry." said Ron rubbing his eyes.

Hermione got to her feet as well. "With any luck, Dumbledore's already figured out an excuse. But I think we should just keep our mouths shut if we possibly can."

"Hang on." said Harry. "What am I suppose to do while you're gone?"

"Don't worry, I'll be right back after my Arithmancy class." said Hermione, as she collected her robes from the floor

"I'd stay, but I have this exam at Double Divination." said Ron.

"Well I reckon I should get some sleep." said Harry, feeling a little upset being left behind. He never really liked being stuck in one place.

"I'll be back as soon as my class ends." she said ruffling Harry's already disheveled hair.

And with that, she and Ron left.

Harry decided to catch on his sleep due to their late night together. In fact, exhaustion was already setting in. He closed his eyes and faded away to darkness.

"Harry, Harry!"

Somebody was calling his name. He opened his eyes and saw Hermione right beside him.

"Hey." he said sleepily.

"Hey yourself. How's your nap?" she asked him.

Harry lazily sat up the couch. "Not bad actually, I'm surprised you're not sleepy at all."

"Oh, I went to the kitchen and grabbed some really strong coffee. Here." she said, handing him an old wooden cup filled with strong smelling coffee.

Harry took a small sip and immediately felt his awareness coming back to him. As he took another drink, he noticed another beverage on the table beside Hermione. It was a sliver looking goblet filled with some blue-ish drink.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Oh, this! Come here, Harry." she beckoned him beside the table.

"This is a potion that I've been working on to bring back all your memories. I call it the Brew of full Recollection." she said.

"Why is it blue?" Harry asked, feeling a little nervous about the drink.

She gave a little laugh. She then narrowed her eyes at the potion. "I don't know actually." she said "It keeps doing that."

Harry just looked at her and shrugged.

"Now remember, this potion will need time to take effect." she said as though she was a mother to a child. "So don't worry."

Harry took the drink from her hands and drank without thinking about it. As soon as he had emptied the goblet, he felt a little nervous after Hermione said "I hope it doesn't have any side effects."

Disregarding that last remark, he thought that it wasn't all that bad. It kind of tasted ripped mangoes for his taste.

"So?" said Harry wiping his potion-mustache. "What are we suppose to do now? Just wait?"

"It's going to need some time, but I don't know how long it's going to take." she said.

Harry suddenly looked alarmed. His eyes widening in fright

"Hang on! Are you telling me that this is the first time you tried this on someone?"

The fact that her face didn't show any sign of reassurance wasn't exactly what Harry hoped for.

"What if I get poisoned or something?" Harry panicked on.

"You're not going to get poisoned, I'm sure of it." Hermione told him as she tried to calm Harry down.

And then Harry noticed a raisin-like rock on the table. "What's that?"

"That's a Bezoar – I mean, that's nothing – look! Nothing bad is gonna happen – BREATH!" she screamed at him.

This was because Harry's panic attack was turning his face blue. He mustered all the strength he could and gasped for breath. Hermione's face finally told him that the color of his face was now returning.

"I don't know what came over me. I've never panicked my entire life." said Harry. Hermione narrowed her eyes at him. "Well, at least not like _that_." Harry added.

Hermione smiled coyly at him, "It must have been the side-effect of the potion. You don't have to worry about anything now."

"Tell that to my panic attack." Harry said bitterly, throwing the goblet (which he just noticed) that he was still holding away.

He expected her to say sorry, or ask him if he was still alright. But then… she started to laugh. Harry would have been offended, but the fact they looked completely ridiculous made him smile. She was still laughing, and it seemed that she was having trouble stopping. She looked beautiful when she laughs, he thought. Then again, Harry thought she was beautiful the first time he met her.

"I almost forgot." she said going to her bag.

She gave Harry a very odd looking cloak. It was silver-ish grey in color and was cool to the touch.

"What's this?" he asked her.

"Put it on and find out." she replied.

When Harry placed the cloak on him, he was shocked to see his body vanish behind the fabric.

"It's your invisibility cloak." said Hermione, "We kept your things when you disappeared."

"Wicked." Harry exclaimed.

Hermione shook her head with her hands crossed on her chest.

"Boys."

Hermione told Harry to keep the cloak on. She led Harry to the halls of the castle with a piece of old paper on her hand. The place was empty because classes were still in session. Hermione told him. It didn't take long for them to exit the castle. Harry wondered where she was going to take him. The forest? The lake? The small wrecked cabin near the pumpkin patch?

But Harry finally realized where she was leading him. From the distance, he saw an arena with a couple of tall hoops stood.

"Is that where we're going?" Harry asked.

She nodded. "You can take the cloak off now. No one comes here at this hour." said Hermione.

He did what he was told and finally took the invisibility cloak off as bathe at the sunshine that met them.

They entered the arena and marched to the middle of the field. There, Harry discovered that they were in some sort of football field. He saw the stands were up the walls in color of red, blue, yellow and green. There were three large hoops on each field. But they were so high that he wondered how on earth could they score on them. Hermione pulled out her wand and gave it a wave.

"Err… what did you just do?" Harry asked.

"Just wait, it's coming." Hermione told him.

A few seconds later, he saw a broom come flying to their direction from the castle. As if there was an invisible rider on it, the broom managed to stop perfectly by close to them.

"If you can teach that, you'll make a lot of lazy people happy." he joked.

"That's enough of that." she said as she contained her laughter. "The reason why we're here is to help you get your memories back."

"You're not going to hit me with a broom, are you?" said Harry.

"Harry!" she warned.

"Sorry, go on."

"I figured if you do the things that you like, then it will jumpstart your memory."

"And what is it that I like to do?"

"Get on the broom, Harry."

The idea quickly struck Harry. With all of the things that he'd seen the last twenty four hours, it wasn't hard to believe that flight is impossible in this world.

Harry climbed on to a waiting broom beside him. It was a strange feeling of familiarity. It almost felt as natural as breathing air.

"Hold the broom tightly with your stirring hand forward." she told as if she were reciting from an instruction manual. "Lean towards to tip of you broom about forty five degrees."

Her anxiety and her lack of excitement made Harry feel a little uneasy. But all the same, he followed what she had instructed him to do. Hermione looked like she was about to elaborate on the semantics of flying when Harry stopped her.

"How do I go up?"

"Hmm?" she turned back from her recital.

"How-do I-go up?"

"You can't possibly fly yet. I haven't even finished telling you the theories on basic flight." she nagged.

"Hermione…"

"There are fifty six theories, after that we're going to cover a lot more."

"Hermione!"

"You kick the ground hard! Is that what you want to hear?" Hermione snapped at Harry.

"Actually… yes."

Not wasting another second. Harry gripped his broom tight and kicked the ground hard making him sore to air. He could still hear the faint cursing of Hermione as he closed his eyes and defied gravity. It was like the wind was his home and he was coming back to it. Harry had left all of his fears and doubts back on the ground. Here, he was untouchable.

He was so natural at flying. It was if his broom was obeying his every command. Back on the ground, he saw Hermione watching him as she smiled. He knew she was worried but she still smiled.

All of the sudden, Harry had a crazy idea popped out of nowhere. He swirled back and flew to Hermione's direction. Seeing this, Hermione immediately realized what Harry was about to do.

"Harry, stop it! Don't you dare!" she screamed at him as she ran feebly on the field.

Her screaming disapproval and irrelevant pleas only made Harry more eager to catch her. He extended his arms as though he was going to seize a giant, bushy- brown haired screaming prey. And in one quick swoop, Hermione was now aboard the broom. She held tight as she wrapped her hands around his waist. He laughed as she begged him to let her down. She cursed as he flew higher every time she pleaded for the safety of the pavement.

"What ever you do, don't do one of those loop things." she told him as her hold on him tightening even more.

"Oh, you mean this?" Harry asked her as he zoomed through the air and looped two or three times. He thought that someone would notice them because of Hermione's deafening scream.

He finally decided to give in to Hermione's pleas and landed softy down on the green field of the Pitch. She couldn't have gotten off the broom any faster as she tried to jump for safety before they even reached the ground.

"Are you crazy!" Hermione shouted as she brushed the grass stuck on her hair.

Harry couldn't do anything but laugh at the sight of her. She was really cute when she's angry.

As she checked her hair for any remaining grass, she saw Harry's amused expression as he stood there holding his broom and looking at her. She only just realized how foolish she must have looked. Although she was still a little upset, she managed to smile at their foolishness.

"What are you laughing at." she said as she playfully tried to his Harry with one of her books she left on the ground.

"I'm laughing with you." Harry teased. "What are you talking about?"

"You almost got me killed… or worst, expelled." she told him as she continued to tend to her hair, though still chuckled.

Yes… she _was_ pretty, divine, she was perfect. There they were, two fools in the early morning yawn. She was beautiful, and he was insignificant. It's hard to believe that the boy from Privet Drive was in front of this stranger…falling in love with her. He wondered if she stopped laughing, will she know? Will she notice his heart asking her to stay close? Will she feel the same as he does?

And when her laughter finally died, they found themselves trapped in each other's eyes. Maybe because Harry hoped; he thought he saw a glimpse of affection for him from her hazel eyes. But he would not be certain as she broke their lingering gaze.

"I've got something for you?" she told him as she moved to her bag to withdraw something. "Here." she handed Harry.

It was some sort of golden ball the size of a baseball. It had ancient engraving etched on in, as well as a pair of what looked like wings.

It was when he touched the object when he suddenly blacked out. It was too fast to process. But images again zoomed out of nowhere and displayed themselves in front of him.

He was on his broom playing on the same field him and Hermione had just been in. But this time, he was joined by others on brooms. They were in a middle of the game – he was chasing the golden snitch – he caught the Snitch that won the team the game.

"Harry? Harry!"

Hermione's voice came out of nowhere. He glanced around and only saw the crowd and the teams. But when he turned around, he saw an unmistakable younger Hermione right in front of him.

"Wake up, Harry." the young Hermione said.

Harry finally opened his eyes and saw the older Hermione leaning down on him. He must have fainted. He realized that he was on his back with his left fist still wrapped with Hermione's gift.

"Are you okay?" she asked in concern.

"Yeah." He replied as he sat back up.

"You just suddenly fainted." she told him.

"I guess I played." He told her as he showed her the Snitch.

"Yes, you played as Seeker." said Hermione.

Harry stood up, "I catch the Snitch, right?" he said.

"The Snitch-wait- you remember?" she asked hopefully.

"Just a couple of images." said Harry.

"That's great, Harry! That means the potion is working." said Hermione joyfully.

She then suddenly grabbed Harry's neck and pulled him into an embrace. But the moment didn't last long. They immediately saw the sky change. The heavens were quickly engulfed by gray clouds that came out of nowhere. The wind blew hard sending stray leaves and grass towards Harry and Hermione.

"What's happening?" Harry asked.

"I don't know." said Hermione.

ooo000ooo

A/N Another chapter done. Thank you for the reviews. i don't mind them at all lol.

.live on: lol, flattered by the excerpt. Thank you for the review. Any favorite parts aside from this?

DudeFromEngland64: I just have t say that your name rocks, wish mine were as cool. And I'm very surprised by the rating you gave. I hope I can live up to it. Thank you very much and I hope you stay around to get to the end. This fic is planned to be done before the second Deathly hallows movie comes up.


	7. HERE WHEN YOU WAKE UP

A STRANGER AND HER SYMPATHY

CHAPTER SEVEN

HERE WHEN YOU WAKE UP

As they watched the gray clouds engulf the peaceful sky, both felt a slight feeling of despair from within. But it wasn't as same as the hooded monsters that tried to kill him. This was different. There was no mystic beast that forced him to feel the most agonizing moments of his life. No figure of death that put images in his head he has no memory of. It felt like being in a funeral of a dear friend.

He knew that Hermione felt the same. He could see it in her face. The anxiety in her eyes, the apprehension on her face. Harry suggested returning back to the castle.

"You're right, let's go." she said agreeing with him.

She waved her wand at the broom causing it to vanish into thin air.

He and Hermione marched back to the castle with Harry hiding underneath his cloak once more. As their pace quickened, the wind blew harder showering them with leaves too weak to hand on to their branches, and grass withered by time.

They had finally entered the castle despite the winds which raged on. There was no one in sight, not that Harry expected there would be. But from the distance they saw a familiar red haired boy running to their direction.

It was Ron. Harry saw him hastened his pace as he saw Ron ran towards Hermione.

"There you are!" said Ron, bending over as he tried to catch his breath.

"What's going on, Ron?" Hermione asked him as she leaned towards him, patting his back.

"Is Harry here with you?" Ron asked.

"Yes."

"Good, you two need to come with me." Ron said.

Ron led them inside the castle. A few more turns and corridors later. Ron escorted them to a door with stone gargoyles that stood both sides of the entrance. For some reason, Harry though that they seemed to be guards.

"Licorice snaps." Harry saw Ron say to the wooden door.

This seems to do the trick as it swung open to admit the three of them. Ron told Harry that it was safe to take off the cloak. Harry did so as he took the invisibility cloak and rolled it for him to carry under his shoulder.

They soon entered another room. This room was different from all the other rooms Harry had seen so far. Elegant fixtures, magnificent yet funny looking instruments met his eyes. Moons and stars seemed to decorate this office. The walls contained pictures of who look like previous occupants. On the far back, a large empty bird cage hung sadly empty.

"Sit down." The voice of Professor McGonagall came.

Harry saw her sitting behind the table centered neatly inside the room. Even though her back is to them, he knew that she had been crying. The frailness of her voice gave her vulnerability away.

He and Hermione sat down on the closest chairs while Ron chose to remain on his feet.

"You might be wondering why I asked both of you to come to the Headmasters office." she told as she mustered strength to suppress her misery.

Harry and Hermione could only exchange looks with one another.

"The Headmaster of this school, Albus Dumbledore is dead." McGonagall told them.

Hermione gasped as she covered her mouth with her hands.

"The Headmaster had been killed by the dark lord in Albania just moments ago. You might see the sudden change of weather as proof to this horrible news. It is its way mourning for its school head." said McGonagall

Hermione's hands now covered her entire face. She was now crying hard and made no effort restraining herself. Harry gazed at Ron who patted her on the back. This news didn't seem to be new to him as his face showed no surprise.

"Mr. Weasley here already knows what happened." McGonagall said. "He, and the entire Wizarding world. News travels fast. The Daily Prophet will have definitely spread the news of what happened by now."

"Who…who's the Dark Lord?" Harry suddenly heard himself say.

McGonagall and Ron turned their attention to him.

"I think," McGonagall said in difficulty, "- that Mr. Weasley can fill you in on that part. In the meanwhile, I urge you to stay in the room of requirement until further notice."

She gestured towards the door, hinting to Harry and the two that they can leave.

After a silent trip to the halls of the castle, they arrived at the Room of Requirement.

Hermione walked to the couch in allowed herself to collapse at the comfort it was waiting to provide her. She then took a couple moments before burying her face in her hands as she started sobbing.

Harry and Ron stood there helplessly as they didn't have the words to make her feel better. The sight of her hurting like this was almost unbearable for Harry to withstand.

_BANG!_

Harry was surprised by the sudden noise. Ron had just kicked the table beside him in anger.

"It's not your fault!" he told her angrily. "You didn't kill him, Hermione. So don't beat yourself about it!"

Hermione refused to take notice of this.

Harry was a little surprised by Ron's sudden outburst. Most people would console Hermione in their case. But apparently, Ron's approach was noise. The louder it is, the more effective. But he'll never blame him for it. He was glad that Ron cared enough to resort to such thing.

Ron walked towards a broken Hermione and placed his hand on her back.

"Please don't cry." Ron begged. The pain in his voice showed. "I can't stand it when you're like this."

But his effort was not met with any reward. Hermione still cried her heart out without any care that Harry and Ron were there with her.

Ron again stood up. His temper still high as his attempt to make her feel better proved to be futile.

Harry now felt that he should give it a try. He walked slowly to her and sat beside Hermione placing his own hand on her back as well.

"Look." He started. "I may not understand a lot of things that's been going on. I don't know much but… this is all I know."

He put his other hand on her far shoulder and puller her into his arms where he locked her with his hands. Hermione appeared to be appreciative of this and buried her face on Harry's shoulder.

Harry looked up to Ron who still looked upset. But he nodded to him as though thankful that Hermione didn't have to cry alone anymore.

They stayed like that for hours. Ron standing on the far corner of the room while Hermione cried in Harry arms.

Hermione had already cried herself to sleep. Harry pulled a blanket and wrapped her with it as he joined Ron on the floor.

They both watched her as she slept in peace.

"This is one of my favorite parts of the day. When she's sleeping like this. Because when she's sleeping… nothing in the world could hurt her. And if they ever tried… I'd be here for her." Ron said as he looked at her.

"She's very lucky to have a friend like you." said Harry.

Ron only snorted, "I'm not perfect mate, and I'm never going to tell you that I can be."

"But still…." said Harry, "She's very lucky."

Ron only smiled at him and returned his gaze to Hermione.

"So… I guess things between you are getting good." said Ron suddenly.

At first, Harry had no idea what Ron was implying. But he quickly realized that he was talking about him and Hermione.

"What? No!"

"It's okay, mate. You don't have to make excuses. You two make a good pair." said Ron whose eyes still remained on his sleeping friend.

Harry didn't anticipate the sudden awkwardness of the situation. After all, Ron and Hermione are a couple.

"Listen, I'll never get between the two of you." said Harry eager to prove that there is nothing between Hermione and him.

"Me and Hermione? No, we're not a couple." said Ron.

"R-really?" Harry asked.

"No, although we went out a couple of times – after you disappeared of course. But it didn't work out." said Ron.

"What was the problem?" Harry asked.

Ron let out a deep but sad sigh.

"She didn't love me as much as she loves you."

Harry was taken aback with Ron's words. Hermione has feeling for him all along but he was to busy being an idiot to notice.

She is in love with a boy who is lost in his own memories. He is in love with a girl who didn't deserve.

As his heart beat louder and louder, as his eyes feasted on her beauty, as his skin shivered by her mere presence, he can't help but feel a little shame for he wanted her… selfishly.

"Harry."

He heard Ron say from behind him.

"I need to talk to you." said Ron.

Harry turned around and found the look of weightiness in his eyes. There was something in them that Harry looked for but cannot find. What was it, he thought as he swam in the depths of his mind.

"I need you to listen to me." said Ron.

Harry decided to stop recalling for such a silly thing and decided to give Ron his full attention.

"You're in grave danger." He said sincerely.

Somehow, Harry was ready for this. Ron's seriousness didn't exactly told him that he was about to tell him god news. Then again, he can't remember when's the last time he heard one.

"From him?" Harry asked.

Ron nodded.

He was talking about the man who supposedly murdered his parents… The man who desperately tried to kill him… The man who struck terror in this world. He was talking about the man who calls himself Voldemort.

"He's still alive, mate." said Ron, "He's somewhere right now, drowning in his own madness.

The last word grabbed Harry's attention. Not only was he dealing with a powerful killer, but an insane one as well.

"Hmm."

They were both caught by Hermione's sudden noise. She tossed and turned before going back to her motionless slumber as Harry and Ron watched her as though she was some bomb that begged for caution.

Seeing that it was alright top continue, Ron went on, but not before beckoning Harry a couple of steps away from the sleeping girl. After all, he didn't want to her to wake up to the world just yet.

"The last time that I saw you was the skirmish at the Ministry." Ron continued. "After you left, he went crazy. We don't know why but Hermione thinks it's because the bond that both of you have. Since you seemed to be erased from this world, the magic he has stopped being balanced. That's how his insanity happened."

Harry listened intently as his arms crossed against his chest.

"He killed his followers first. Snape and Lucius Malfoy were the first to go. The rest were next. Although, I think there's Death Eaters still alive…but they're hiding to stay alive." said Ron.

Harry nodded as he took every last bit of information that he can get.

"He then started killing people in random. He's desperate, Harry. Desperate to get you." Ron said.

"So what do you think I should do?" Harry asked him.

Ron snorted at this question.

"I don't know. I don't have any answers for you, mate. I don't even have any answers for myself." Ron replied.

Harry stared at him for a moment, then he asked the question that Ron's response would capture his attention.

"If you were me, what would you do?" Harry asked him.

Ron looked at him and gave him the most sincere answer anyone could give him.

"I'll do anything and everything to make sure the people I love are safe from harm."

"Are you telling me to leave?"

"I'm asking you to do what is right." Ron told him, "I'm asking you to do what you always do… I'm asking you to be the friend that I know."

Harry's hands found his waist as Ron walked over to Hermione's direction. It was obvious what Ron was asking him…To leave and not come back. But Ron has a point; he understood his fear of Hermione being a casualty of a madman's vendetta against him.

From a distance he watched Ron brushed aside the hair that covered her face.

"Hmm." she mumbled once more.

"I'm right here, Hermione." said Ron with the deepest affection.

"Harry." she called out in her sleep.

The two were definite taken aback by this. Ron turned around to Harry only to show him the look on his face. Harry saw it, the pain and the hurt. His face looked like he was slapped out of nowhere. His heart ached for him but there was nothing he can do. They were trapped in a moment that none can escape… at least it seemed that way.

Ron stood up and composed himself. He wiped the corners of his eyes just to stop the tears that wanted to come.

"Ron." was the only thing that Harry can say.

He noticed Ron force a smile as he put a hand on Harry's shoulder.

"I almost forgot my homework. Keep an eye on her, will you?" said Ron.

Words were nowhere to be found at the moment as Harry tried to say something to the heart-broken boy. But like his previous life, that moment had failed him.

Ron exited the oak door that led to the hallways of the school leaving Harry alone with Hermione.

As he pondered over on what he must do, he returned to the carpeted floor where he gazed at her sleeping form from. He gazed at her beauty; it was funny how she can look so attractive without even trying.

This made it even harder for him to make a decision. He was torn by the choices he was left with. He wanted to stay but he needed to leave.

Though answerless, he reached out his left hand and placed it on hers.

"Do you have any suggestions?" he asked her.

ooo000ooo

Jim Red Hawk: Are you kidding me? I don't have the money dude! It's my fault if you don't have a clear understanding of gravity lol. Thanks for the comment, it really made me laugh. Keep them coming ok?

Rori Potter: Thank you, not sure about the soon part

pawsrule: I appreciate it. I'll try to have the next one in when it's ready.

Main Source of Annoyance: Nice profile name by the way, thanks.

maggie-mae-pie: can't wait to post it lol.

TimeRose: thank you, you're very nice.

Jay: thanks.

HarryHermioneBellaSwan: thank you very much, I hope you comment on the next chapter as well.

mkeeg91: lol, it's actually in the middle.


	8. WAITING FOR THE SUN TO SHINE

A STRANGER AND HER SYMPATHY

CHAPTER EIGHT

WAITING FOR THE SUN TO SHINE

He woke up that at the sound of her yawn. Harry opened his eyes and found himself on the same place on the carpet opposite Hermione. She must not have noticed him lying there because it took her a wile to give notice at his vulnerable state.

"Nice nap?" he asked her from the floor.

She gave him a smile which put a grin on his face. He remembered that innocent moments like this one is something that he knew that was missing from his life… he really _did_ missed out.

He was cautious with the words he used. After all, Hermione did take the death of Albus Dumbledore pretty hard last night. He knew that she blamed herself somehow. Although he didn't know what transpired this, he put the pieces together from last night when she talked back at the headmaster.

"What time is it?" she asked as she rubbed the grogginess from her eyes.

"Err."

Harry glanced at his right wrist where his old and beaten up watch told him that it was forty-two minutes pass two in the morning.

He found this particular item very useful as this was the first thing he bought with his paycheck. It was this watch that helped him get to work early. It told him the hours he spent at work, the minutes he spent on the ride home, and even the seconds that he wasted as he waited to fall to sleep and start another predictable day.

"2:42." said Harry as he turned his hand around to show her.

Hermione sat back down after taking a closer look. She didn't say anything. She merely looked at the pillow she used and stared as though her mind was a thousand miles away.

"Are you feeling alright?" he asked her.

"Yes, I'm fine." she replied with a weakened voice.

"Can I get you something?" he asked.

She kindly shook her head.

"Have you been sleeping there all this time?" she asked realizing that Harry did look like he just woke up.

"No." he quickly lied.

The last thing that he wanted was for Hermione to feel sorry for his silly insistence of sleeping where he can keep watch on her.

"I slept on the other couch. I just woke up right before you did."

"Oh." she nodded.

There was a certain looming tension in the air. From what Harry can tell, the Hermione whom he went to the Quiddtich pitch is still asleep.

He was afraid to say something that might set her off again. It was like his words were tip-toeing on a mine-filled territory.

"Where's Ron?" she asked.

Thank God she said something, he thought.

"Oh, he…uh…he said he still had some homework to finish up."

"Homework?" she said in curiosity "that's a first.'

Harry chuckled. He was thankful that she was making it easier for him to connect once more.

"I reckon that the two are practically strangers with each other." said Harry.

Hermione laughed.

"To a point…yes." she said.

"Don't laugh, he's your friend." he playfully scolded her.

"You're laughing too…_and_ he's a stranger to you." she answered.

"It's just a joke, cut me some slack."

"He'd kill you."

"I think I can fend him off."

"Not without a wand, you can't."

"….touché." he said in surrender.

Once again, Harry was slowly finding the sweet moments he loved drowning in whenever he was with her. There was hardly anytime that he had anything like this his entire life (Aside from the memories that he had glimpsed the last few hours.) this was definitely an exception.

He glanced quickly at his watch again and saw that four minutes have passed.

"So… what do you want to do?" he asked.

Not expecting this question, she narrowed her eyes at him.

"It's too late or too early to do anything." he told her.

"Feel like a stroll?" she asked with a hint of wickedness on her smile.

"I'd love a walk. I've been coup up in one place for a while." he replied.

"Sorry." she apologized.

"Is that your motto or something?" he asked her.

"What?" she asked curiously.

"Sorry." he said.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked clearly without a clue with what he was saying.

"You keep saying you're sorry to me."

She chuckled as she realized that he had a point.

"I'll try not to do it again, I promise." she told Harry.

"Sorry?" he teased as though he wasn't listening only to be thrown by a pillow as a result.

The silence of the halls of Hogwarts was deafening. The echo of their footsteps seemed to come from everywhere as they stride along the empty castle.

Normally, this would be somewhat of a frightening situation. But as he walked there with her hand on his own, the fear he felt subsided.

"Come on." she said as she pulled him to her lead. "I want to show you a couple of places. Maybe _those_ can help jumpstart your memory."

"Yes Mam!" he replied as he failed to keep a smile off his face.

After a few left turns later, Harry found himself staring at the wooden door with the sign on the top that read LIBRARY.

"Why are we here?" he asked

He was completely confused on how a library will help him remember his past. Mind you, he didn't hate libraries, but it doesn't sound like a place where he'd voluntarily spend his day.

"This is one of the best places here in Hogwarts, Harry." she told him enthusiastically.

"But it's a library." he plainly reasoned.

She playfully slapped him on the shoulder. Hermione must have thought that the confused boy she was with was joking… he wasn't.

She practically dragged him inside the room. Something told Harry that she was very excited… but that's just him.

It was really funny seeing her like this. She felt so alive and happy. Harry looked up and saw another sign on the wall that made him chuckle.

BE QUITE OR ELSE…by Madam Pince.

Harry thought that the librarian will have a stroke if she finds them screwing about her precious library in the middle of the night.

"If you're going to read me a bedtime story, I'm good." he told Hermione.

"Shhh!"

"Nobody's even here!"

She shot him a look that said "Yeah, I know… but still."

"Fine, I'll try to keep it down." said Harry admitting defeat.

She pulled her wand out once again and performed another summoning spell just like the one with the broom from The Quidditch Pitch. But this time, a book from one of the farthest shelves went flying to her.

"Monste Potente book of potions." she told him as though she read his mind. "In our second year, we used this to make a Polyjuice potion.

The silliness on his blank face was almost too much for her.

"Oh, Harry." she stifled a laugh.

Being treated like an idiot while feeling like one made Harry's left brow raise.

"Sorry." she quickly apologized through a wide grin.

She held the book up to him and skimmed to the page where pictures of horrid figures met him.

"Back in our second year, we needed to change our appearances to spy on someone. So…we used this." she gestured at the book.

"I was a twelve year old spy?" he asked her.

She heaved an exasperated sigh.

"I just thought you'd remember this." said in disappointment.

"Err… why did you think that it was memorable to me?"

"I don't know… It was sure memorable to me." she reasoned as she hovered the book back to its shelf with a flick of her wand.

"Who did you turn into after taking the potion?" he asked her.

The smile on her face faded as the look of embarrassment emerged.

"You know what, maybe we should move on." she said as she grabbed his left hand and led him outside.

There were a number of places where Hermione took him that night. A couple of classrooms, a trophy room, the Astronomy tower. She even took him back to the Great hall where he ended up after that great chase.

There they met with the wide eyed creature that caused Harry to faint in surprise. It was a creature called a House-elf. A magical being whose soul purpose is to serve their masters until they die. This one in particular, is named Dobby.

After that, she took him to the hospital wing

It was an odd feeling of familiarity stepping inside stepping inside as though he had spent a lot of time in this place.

"Yeah, this feels familiar." he told her.

"It should." she relied "You're always getting yourself beaten up. I don't think I remember a year where you didn't end up here."

"Am I a masochist?" he suddenly found himself asking her.

Her response was a naughty grin and a soft punch on the shoulder.

"You like that?" she playfully asked.

"I guess I do." he replied.

"Then you're a masochist." said Hermione.

"Wow, the things I learn today!" said Harry.

They remained there for a while longer. As they sat down on the empty beds, they decided to chat a little bit more. He asked her about her parents as she told him things that she knows about his. It was one of those moments when one could get lost in a conversation and forget the time had been silently passing them by.

Seconds turned into minutes and minutes turned into hours. By the time that they finally noticed the time, two hours and fourteen minutes have passed.

"We should better get back. It's passed two hours and you still hadn't have any memory back." she told as she got to her feet.

"I guess the fish aren't biting." said Harry.

"Don't worry, we'll get there. I _am_ the most clever witch around." she told him.

"And most humble." he added.

She laughed at him.

But the question from the depths of his mind suddenly emerged and found itself in Harry's forefront. It was a question that toyed with his mind but only made itself aware.

"Harry, is something wrong?" she asked as she realized that he was stuck on the pavement.

"I'm just wondering…" he started.

"What?"

"Why did all this happen? Why did I forget everything about all of this? Why did I forget you and Ron? It's hard to think that I'd let this happen. I could never leave all of this behind."

"I'm pretty sure that whatever happened was against your will. I know for a fact that you can't turn your back on us." she assured Harry as she gave him a warm and comforting smile.

"I can't turn my back on you." He told her as he looked into her eyes.

"And Ron." she added.

"And you." he said as his gaze deepened into her soul.

Her fair skin slowly turned into scarlet, her eyes locked on his, her body immobile as her legs refused to move. Harry swore that he could here her heartbeat and the gradual quickening of its pace, as well as the silly tempo it gave.

They stood there motionless. Stuck in time, trapped within each other's eyes; Clueless to the fact that their faces were only inches away from each other. A feeling of romantic synchronicity wrapped them in their own world.

Little by little they drew closer to one another. The space between them became smaller and smaller. The two leaned closer to the person in front of them… their lips simply waited for the inevitable.

SPLAT!

"Bloody hell!" Harry bellowed as Hermione shrieked in surprise.

Harry discovered that it was a water balloon that missed them by inches that broke them off of their trance.

"HEEHEEHEE!" a familiar voice cackled.

"PEEVES!" Hermione bellowed in anger.

It was hard to tell what she was more red about. The embarrassment of the moment or the rage she felt.

"What's a Peeves?" Harry asked her as he bit the bullet of awkwardness.

"She's talking about Peevsie!" a voice from behind Harry came.

"BLOODY HELL!" Harry yelled in surprise.

Harry couldn't help himself from shouting. He was shocked to see the image of laughing, flamboyant Jester… who happened to be a ghost.

"What do you think you're doing?" Hermione bellowed at Peeves' floating form.

Harry was a little impressed that she had this kind of no non-sense attitude to the paranormal.

"Oooh, sorry. Was Peevsie interrupting your snogging time?" Peeves teased her.

"Shut up!" she snapped.

It was definitely obvious that her shade of red was that of embarrassment. Harry can't blame her for he felt the same way.

"Kissy, kissy." Peeves continued.

"Shut up! You nasty, evil, full of cockroach!"

"Hermione…" Harry interjected "You're scolding a ghost."

"You almost got Harry killed with that spear stunt of yours." Hermione continued, disregarding Harry.

"Hang on!" said Harry catching on "You were the bugger with the throwing arm problem?"

"Peevsie was just having some fun. And it looks that you two were having a little fun of your own." said the ghost.

This seemed to be the last straw for Hermione as she whipped out her wand and pointed it directly at the Poltergeist.

"PUNCTURA ARGOS!"

A quick bright light emitted from the tip of her wand and shot straight to the ghost. This caused Peeves to blow up like a punctured balloon which sent him zooming away.

"Brilliant." Harry said.

She smiled back at him. "I know. I'm very impressive."

They shared a laugh as they pictured Peeves cursing at them as he zoomed away.

"Let's go." she told him "I think we had enough time. I should get you back to the room of requirement.

"Yeah, let's go before that ghost comes back."

Harry and Hermione later returned to the enchanted room. Both entered the area and were met with the warm atmosphere that filled the space.

"What's wrong?" asked Harry as he saw Hermione stop inches away from the door.

"I better get back in my dorm." she told him.

"Oh." was the only thing he could say.

He just realized that she never really stayed here. She did mention something about student dormitories before. But still, the absence of her presence is cross that he had to bare sooner or later.

"Do you want me to take you there?" he asked as he walked towards her.

"No thanks, I'm a big girl." she answered.

"I think you're just the right size." he told her.

"Flattery will get you anywhere." she laughed.

"Well, now that you said it, you look pretty tonight." he teased.

"Oh, Mr. Potter." she playfully pushed him as she pretended to be a fair damsel.

"And your eyes…" he said.

"…they're like the stars" she finished.

"Your face…"

"…Like the sun."

"Your presence…"

"… Like wine."

Once again, the two shared a moment of laughter. It was a moment of joy that only lasted seconds. But he'd go through his treacherous life with the Dursleys again just to have a second more.

"I'll see you in breakfast." she said as she placed her hands on his shoulders and leaned forward for an absentminded quick kiss on the lips.

Harry was taken aback by this. How was he to know that she will do such an act when no warning was given.

She seemed to have kissed him without thinking because he saw the sudden change on her face when she came to realization on what she just did. Her eyes widened in horror, her mouth gasped as the result of her sudden action. Her fair face reddened as awkwardness filled the room.

"I-I'm so sor-sorry." she apologized in difficulty.

It was a little interesting to see her stammer for words.

"It's okay, really." he said encouragingly.

He wanted to let her know that she didn't do anything wrong and that he wasn't upset with what just happened… if anything, he sure liked it.

"Oh-my-God!" she ran off.

The embarrassment of the moment was too much for her she decided to flee out the door behind her leaving Harry alone with his thoughts inside.

The room fell silent after her sudden absence. Aside from the racing of his poor heart, the only sound left came from the innocent fire that danced upon the fireplace.

Harry Potter has always been a person who keeps his feelings in check. This was because letting people get a glimpse of his vulnerable state always ends up with him getting hurt. He learned to keep his feelings to himself to survive the emotional abuse the world has to offer.

But it felt different with her. Something inside just wont settle down as though his heart won't be silenced. It was then that he decided that for the next couple of moments…he didn't care.

He opened the door that led outside once more and found Hermione there (as expected). Her back was against him as she kept brushing her hair back with her hands in frustration. She kept asking herself about how she could be so stupid. She kept asking herself what on earth was she thinking.

Harry reached her hand on her shoulder, beckoning her to turn around and face him.

"Harry…I didn't-mmf"

No more words could come out of her mouth for Harry's lips settled upon hers. Her frantic energy before seemed to have died as he pulled her closer. She didn't fight the feeling as she just stood there and returned his kiss.

Harry pulled back. He saw the look on her face that told him that she felt the exact way.

"I love you too." he told her.

ooo000ooo

A/n Allright, another chapter down. We're getting close people, real close. Thank you for keeping up with the story. I know I haven't been updating quickly enough but I'm trying to clean my chapters up a bit before I post.

Albino87: You definitely made my day with your long review. Thanks a lot. Let me clear things up for you. This story was conceived before Half-blood prince came out, so the whole Horcrux thing...not here. When you finally get to chapter 10, you'll know where this story takes off. I really don't want to give anything away, but a lot of questions will be answered in the next two chapters. Although Dumbledore bashing is becoming a trend, Dumbles isn't a manipulator here. You're kind of right about Ron. Thank so much about your comment. Feel free to send another long one if you have any more questions OK.

HarryHermioneBellaSwan: Thank you, I'm glad that it's obvious.

: Seeing that Harry is the main character here, I can't do that lol.

CarinaJones: LOL, there's some monologing yet to happen at the last chapter. It goes like "Harry, before I kill you… I want to tell you _EVERYTHING._" And Harry's like "NOOOOOOOOO!" lol. Thanks for the review. Keep reading ok.

Ireadfromthelastpage: Wow, that's very flattering. Thank you so much.

pawsrule: I can't tell you much coz I don't want to give anything away. But thanks for keeping up with the story.

dragonbrain: It broke my heart writing that scene.

A/N By the way, I just want to pimp out my other story DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE ME REVISED pls tell me what you think. Until next time.


	9. THE PAST THAT I FORGOT

A STRANGER AND HER SYMPATHY

CHAPTER NINE

THE PAST THAT I FORGOT

He must have fallen asleep.

He woke to a vision of bushy brown hair across his face. It didn't take long to realize that his hands were still wrapped around Hermione's naked waist. The two remained there lying on the couch as a warm blanket kept them warm and hidden from the rest of the world.

If he was going to be trapped in time… he sure hoped that it was this moment. He felt a feeling of great joy in all sense after making love to the girl that he loved so much.

Hermione suddenly woke up. She tossed and turned until she found herself facing him. She greeted him with a warm smile which he gladly returned. He brushed the hair that covered her face. She responded by taking his hand and placing it on her cheek. It was warm to the touch.

They stayed like that for minutes, enjoying the peace and solitude they found on the other. He didn't dare to speak fearing that word would ruin this sweet moment he had with her. Their gaze only broke when she leaned forward and kissed him on the lips.

"I really should be going." she said softly.

"What? And leave me alone?" he playfully told her.

"I thought you can take care of yourself?"

"I'd rather take care of you." he teased.

"My big, strong protector." she mockingly sighed.

"I don't know about that, I'm very skinny."

She snickered as she played with his bare chest.

"Won't you defend my honor from ruffians?"

"I can't fight good… but I can scream pretty loud."

"Harry!" she playfully slapped him on the stomach.

"Ouch! Sorry."

He gazed upon the ceiling as she nuzzled against him. As he looked on, he didn't see the stone top of the room as he busied himself with the decision he must make as a certain murderous wizard is out to get him.

He loves her, but does he love her enough to leave? Heaven knows he rather be anyplace where she is. Should he ask her to come? Could he stand putting her in danger? The more he though about it, the more it became clear that he had to leave her behind. He finally found the person he cared the most in this world. He loved her too much to put her in harm's way.

"What time is it?" she whispered.

Harry glanced at his wristwatch.

"About half an hour before breakfast." he replied.

"Hmm… I wish I could stay longer."

"Stay forever."

"Hmm?"

"Nothing." said Harry.

_THUD_!

The sound of someone running into the walls from outside startled the two. Harry instinctively put on his clothes right before running out the door to see what caused the sound.

He saw no one in the empty castle halls. The only thing that filled it in fact was silence. Whatever made the noise was sure to have gone by now.

"What is it?" asked a now clothed Hermione who peered outside as well.

"Dunno." he told her, still looking from left to right.

"Come on." she beckoned him inside.

But as Harry walked in, he realized that the door was unlocked. He must have forgotten about it as he and Hermione busied their selves with each other earlier.

As more time passed by, it became apparent to keep Hermione in the confines of the room impossible. She had to go back to her dorm and sort some stuff out and go to breakfast with Ron at the Great hall right after (She promised to some back right after and bring him some bacon and eggs.)

"I'm going to get you two plates of bacon." she urged him.

"I told you, you don't have to. One will be just fine." Harry explained.

"You're skin and bones, Harry. You haven't been eating right lately. You're going to get stuffed whether you like or not." she said with finality.

Harry could only smile at her.

"Yes mam." he said.

She smiled right back.

"I'll be back in no time." she said.

"That's seems too _long_." Harry playfully whined.

"They say absence makes the heart grow fonder." said Hermione as she playfully honked Harry's nose.

"Obviously, they're all idiots." he replied.

She giggled at this. It was hard for her to go… not because she didn't want to leave Harry, but he had perfectly foiled any plans of her escape by clutching both of her hands.

"Don't try to charm me into staying, Potter." she said.

"Can't hurt to try though, right?" he said.

She leaned forward and gave him a long passionate kiss which Harry though took hours.

"You're so cute when you're trying to manipulate someone." said Hermione.

Harry finally let go of her as this seemed to take finality in the matter. Hermione opened the wooden door leading outside and gave Harry a reassuring smile before disappearing.

This, once again left Harry all alone with himself. The mystical room was once again his. He looked at the bronze clock on the wall and wondered if he can stand there and count the seconds that she's gone.

Harry always preferred to be alone. But after meeting Hermione he found loneliness to be seclusion and not salvation. He paced around the room as he tried to busy himself without the company of a certain bushy-brown girl.

He folded the blanket that they used, he stacked the pillows back where they took them from, and he even managed to move some furniture around. In some ways, he thought of wanting to impress Hermione with his decorating skills. He felt like a husband trying to do something nice for his wife.

It was this thought that harry stopped dead on the middle of pushing a sofa closer to the fireplace. He thought of life with Hermione outside these walls. It must be a great feeling having that life and for it to be true. But the fact that the only safety he can provide her is inside this room kills him somehow.

As much as he wanted to, this can never be. He was still marked for death by a mad murderer on the loose, and as long as his life is in danger, so is hers… His heart ached a little to that realization. He had finally found love but he has no choice but to let her go.

It was if God was playing a cruel game on him. One, where the only person who loses is Harry. Whatever future he may have outside of this school didn't bother him as much now as he finally found a chance of happiness. What dreaded him the most was what he will say to Hermione when the time comes when he has to leave. After she cried at Dumbledore's death, the last thing on his mind was to hurt her and cause her more pain.

He absentmindedly collapsed down on the couch that he was moving earlier. He felt heavy with the emotional weight he now carried. He surrendered a sigh to the air. Never has he felt confusion this bad. As he buried his head on his convivial palms, that's when it happened…

He spun around as he heard a faint whisper. The surprise isn't exactly what he really needed at the moment. He got to his feet and walked carefully as he darted his eyes all over the room for the source of the sound.

He quickly whirled toward the direction of the now lifeless fireplace as he heard the noise once again. This time it was definitely louder. The doubts inside Harry's head that he was only imagining things were completely now gone.

Is this another mystical anomaly, normal to this world? Do people hear strange sounds in their heads all the time here? Even for a magical world, this still seemed crazy.

The noise came again… louder this time. The sound was clear now. He stared at the oak door leading outside as he heard the sound of someone banging on the door. Harry quickly ran towards the door and opened the door with all his might.

There was no one there. He looked at both directions of the corridor and saw emptiness.

"Hello?" he asked the air, taking a chance that it might answer back.

People in Harry's current situation would normally think about getting an appointment with a Psychiatrist by now. But he knows that he wasn't one of those people. Unlike those people who has better grip with reality, he knows he's not insane.

The dreaded sound came for a fourth time. This time, the sound of the banging door was followed by a voice.

"Let me out!" the voice yelled furiously.

Harry was helpless to do anything as he searched for any signs of the person the screams were coming from.

"LET ME OUT! LET ME OUT!" the voice continued.

Then suddenly…_WHAM_!

A sudden surge of pain rushed through his head. Along with it was a blinding light that came out of nowhere. The light vanished before his eyes and was replaced by visions… _no_! … They were replaced by new memories.

-"I'm Hermione Granger… and you are?" he saw a ten or eleven year old Hermione on the door of a train compartment. She was already wearing her school uniform as she fixed Harry's glasses with a spell-the scene quickly changed to an eerie archway with audible voices-"Ron, Ron Weasley." said a younger Ron sitting across him on the train compartment. He held his hand towards Harry as a gesture of friendship.

A series of flashes hit Harry. Along with it was the pain the surged his brain as another memory entered his mind.

-A small sphere was on his hand. Inside was some sort of bluish mist which whirled around its home-he was sitting in Ron's house. They were all eating breakfast with him. He saw Ron's friendly parents along with Ron's brothers and sister who treated him as one of their own-

"Aaahhh!" he yelled. The pain was like a series of knives through his head and every blade was more painful than the last.

-Flashes of light flew across in every direction as Harry found himself in the middle of a battle in the arch room-the roar of the crowd was almost deafening as Harry raised the snitch on his hand to the air. Gryffindor had finally won the Quidditch Cup-he chased the mad, cackling woman along the corridors as he wanted nothing more but to kill her-

The pain brought Harry to his knees as it was too much for him to handle. He was helpless to do anything… helpless to resist the unbearable ache he was going through. All that he wanted is for it to be over.

-He soared through the skies as he and his broom flew away from a giant dragon which sole intent is to impair him-the image of an evil man whose face remarkably looked like a serpent looked into his eyes -he watched a man loose his life in front of his very eyes as the veil under the archway took him away from him-and then finally, he found himself at the headmaster's office.

This didn't seem like a memory anymore. It was like he was on a rollercoaster ride of his life.

Harry finally found out who the screaming person was. To his surprise, it was actually him begging to be let out of the room as hopefully he banged his way through the door. A feeling a mixed anger and guilt filled him. Tears were coming down his cheeks as he rammed the door harder.

"LET ME OUT DAMN YOU!" he bellowed at the man behind him.

He turned around and saw Dumbledore's static face looking back at him. He appeared to have every intention of staying where he was and not giving into Harry's orders.

Harry stopped bashing on the exit… realizing it was a fruitless endeavor to escape this room. He needed to get out. The fact that the headmaster stood there silently only made him feel worst than he already did.

He kicked the globe display on his left with all his might, sending it crashing across the room.

"Let me out, NOW!" he roared at Dumbledore.

"I'm afraid I cannot let you do that, Harry." the headmaster replied.

"I'm not asking!" he said through gritted teeth as he grabbed a big figurine from one of the displays.

"I fear your threat will not do you any favors."

Harry hurled the figurine towards Dumbledore missing the headmaster by mere inches.

"I don't want to be here!" said Harry.

"You have to, Harry."

"Why, WHAT are you _bloody_ keeping me here for?"

"You may not go until we talk."

"I don't want to talk! I just want to be alone! I just want to be as far away from here as possible!"

"I understand what you're feeling right now."

"No YOU don't! You don't know a damn thing! You don't-you don't-You've got no idea."

"What you are feeling… is guilt… too much guilt. You think that what happened tonight was entirely your fault."

"It _was_ my fault! It was because of me Sirius died. It was because of me that my friends got hurt." Harry confessed. There was uneasiness on his throat. His stomach ached for some reason.

"No, it wasn't your fault. You did not kill Sirius. He was murdered by Voldemort's Death Eaters. He was-"

"SHUT UP! JUST SHUT UP! I don't want you to try and make me feel better! This isn't just something you can reason me out of! I lost the only thing I've got closest to a real family-AND WHAT FOR? NOTHING! You think you could just stand there and make everything go away? You think you can just step in, fix everything and make yourself feel good about it? You don't _bloody_ know how I feel! How DARE you tell me that you do!"

"It pains me to see you like this, Harry" said Dumbledore closer from behind his desk. "All the hurting which you choose to shoulder alone, all the grief and the sorrow that drowns your heart. You can put the blame on others if you wanted to, but you choose to feel it alone. You prefer to take the insurmountable ache so that no one else has to. I admire you for that that, Harry. It is one of the many things that makes you, you."

"I DON'T WANT TO BE ME! I DON'T WANT TO BE HARRY POTTER!"

"You're too hard on yourself." said Dumbledore, putting a hand on Harry's shoulder.

But a friendly gesture wasn't what Harry needed. He slapped Dumbledore's hand away and started for the door once more. He used his shoulder, his fist, he tried kicking it down but it was no use. Dumbledore had definitely put magic on the exit. But irrationality and his goal to get away from this cage was what kept Harry going.

He used his fist again and pummeled the oak door. He wailed away to his heart's content. He didn't care if his hand was bleeding nor that it was broken. He just wanted an escape.

"Harry…"

Like a child denied of something he wanted, Harry cried in frustration as he beat the door harder. Tears ran down his cheeks as blood splattered on him.

"Harry…"

Harry suddenly collapsed on the floor, the look of defeat on his eyes. He howled in frustration as he realized that his attempt of escape is futile.

"Please… please let me out." he pleaded.

"Harry, I can't—I can still—I can make you forget."

"Please Professor… please…please." Harry begged as he crawled towards the headmaster and seized Dumbledore's left ankle.

The sight of Harry was too much even for the headmaster. Dumbledore failed to restrain the tears from his eyes. Harry was like glass, broken, all over the floor and with the inability to see himself.

It was this moment that Dumbledore finally gave in to Harry.

"All right, Harry… you win… you win." said the headmaster bending over Harry.

Harry stayed on the floor, crying for salvation.

"A normal modification of your memory is not enough. A strong feeling like this one can destroy such futile magic. What I'm going to do is give you freedom… from all of this. I'm going to cut you away from this world and make everyone forget your very existence. No one will be able to remember you aside from me and Professor McGonagall. For you, the day the owl that delivered you a letter from Hogwarts never came."

Dumbledore lifted Harry's face up. He smiled at Harry knowing at last that Harry will hurt no more.

"There, there Harry. Everything's going to be all right." said the headmaster pointing his wand on Harry's forehead.

A blinding light erupted from it engulfed the whole room in brightness. The next thing Harry knew was he was walking along the corridors of Hogwarts. It was thought he was in a trance as he strode straight to his destination. He did not care whether a few students saw him along the way nor if blood from his nose ran down his face.

A few minutes later, he arrived at the Great Hall. The chatter of the Hall died at once as everyone in the room stopped dead at his arrival. He took two or three more steps inside and saw Hermione and Ron with the shocked expression on their face.

"I remember everything."

ooo000ooo

A/N Alright, another chapter down. I hope you guys like it.

Now you guys know that this story took place after the battle at the Ministry from the third book. Harry's guilt in that scenario inspired me to do this story. That was the moment where this story takes off.

I hope I've answered some of your questions. I know that there are still questions unanswered, I will get to them at the next chapter (but be a dear and remind me anyways, If you still have some questions, just ask in the reviews.)

Sorry I took so long with chap. I'll try to get the next ones in fast. I love you all, please keep reading.

-Muggleborn out

HarryHermioneBellaSwan: Thanks, I appreciate it.

pawsrule: ahh, my avid reviewer. It was bound to happen sometime, why not make them kiss now, right? Lol. I actually put Peeves there to let Harry know who threw that spear from chapter 3. It was the only logical thing that he would do on that scenario… so…there you go. Please keep up with story ok? If you see some questions, tell me in your reviews and I'll try to answer.

Verificus Totalus: here ya go. Please enjoy.

Timberbabycake: Did you by any chance read DON'T PRETEND YOU LOVE REVISED? Thanks, I know my writing style is different. This is me trying to be a writer style. DPYLMR was just lazy writing but just enjoying on the act. It was my sole intent to make them stay in that bubble. I didn't want any other characters running around because they will serve so little purpose. We're following Harry here, and we see things as he sees them. I have my reason really. If I did what you want, this will just drag on. I just want to there and tell what I needed. Thank you so much for reading, please tell me what you think or if you have any suggestions, or just plain questions. I'll be waiting.

Dracosbiyatch: when I actually mentioned the idea for that with my sister, she actually laughed, at me… and not the lines…idiot. Btw thanks for the review. It was actually fun writing that part.

December'sRaine: calm down, hope you're not feeling lazy to leave a review when you read up on this chap.

Ginnysinlove: I smell Peeves bashing.

Mionefan: thank you sir, I'm very flattered with your review. I just hope I don't disappoint.

Jazzgirl123: well, well, well. Look who it is. It's one of me readers from DPYLMR. What made you read this story? I'm interested to know. While I was reading your comments one by one, I thought you were gonna hate this story. I know the writing style is completely different but I'm trying to experiment. On your question about Ginny, she nor other characters won't be in this, just few important people who will serve their purpose. Thank you so much and tell me what you think about this chap.


	10. DROWNING

A STRANGER AND HER SYMPATHY

CHAPTER TEN

DROWNING

Harry sat alone in the confines of the Headmaster's room. Even if he thought about it, he can't go out as McGonagall locked the door after exiting. It was only moments ago when she practically dragged Harry out of the Great Hall and into this room. The commotion he made must have caused such a scene after revealing himself to the whole school.

Harry had finally remembered who he really was. But the happiness of uncovering his memory failed to come as the ghosts of guilt rushed through his entire entity. He sat there silently as he waited for what is yet to come.

Thought his heart longed for her presence, a strong part of him reserved anger for Hermione for bringing him here and relive the pain in heart once more. It might have been tough living with the Dursleys but Vernon, Petunia, and Dudley are nothing compared to this… nothing is.

His gaze wondered around the room and found the empty bird cage near the Headmaster's desk. He wondered where Fawkes was right now. Dumbledore's loyal bird was nowhere to be seen… Harry couldn't blame him. After Dumbledore's death, there was no reason for him left.

He saw the moon out the open window. His mind wondered to the nights he used to stroll along the streets of Privet Drive. A simpler life in the Muggle world… it's not the best, but it was something he was used to. It was something that he had managed to work around all those years.

Yet now he would have traded anything in that life for this one. He knew that it was pathetic of him…but what could he do? He didn't even know what to do at the moment.

The sudden sound of the doorknob turning caught his attention. He looked up to see who it was and saw her. There she was… with a mixed look on her face.

It was hard to know exactly what she felt. Was she happy that he finally got his memory back? Was she upset of his reckless move when he showed up at the Great Hall earlier? Was she afraid that he may have a fragile state of mind? Whatever it was… it didn't stop her from approaching him.

"Harry…" she said cautiously as though he might be a bomb that could explode at any moment.

He refused to look at her. He merely allowed himself to focus on the headmaster's top shelf where the sorting hat once sat.

"Harry…" she said once more as she came closer.

Again, he ignored her.

"It-it worked. The potion worked." she said in a cautious joy.

"It did, didn't it?" he said sullenly.

He got on his feet and walked away from her. His heart's slowly gaining pace. Right now, he has forgotten all about what the both of them shared the past few days. Rationality has gone out the window. What he wasn't now is to be angry. He needed to be mad at something…anything just to forget the guilt.

"What are you talking about?" she asked.

"Bravo!" he clapped his hands with bitter sarcasm, "You did it, Hermione. You broke Dumbledore's spell. You must be so proud of yourself."

Her face turned to confusion. The girl in front of Harry has no idea of what he's feeling at the moment. The look on her face just made him feel more insulted.

"I don't understand…" she said scarcely.

"Don't understand? How can that be? You're only the smartest witch around! Come on Hermione… dig deep." he continued on with a cynic tone

"Harry—"

"It feels like drowning!" he told her.

She stood in front of him with caution in the air.

"It feels like I'm drowning…" he repeated "It feels like I'm _bloody_ drowning. I can't breathe… and everytime I try to catch my breath, the whole world comes crashing down…that's how it feels…that's what _I_ feel."

His anger started to come out as he told her mere glimpses of what was happening deep inside his core.

"Do you know what it's like to not breathe? Do you know what it feels like to suffocate inside? Take a good look… this is how it looks." he pointed at his miserable state.

"I didn't—"

"You _think_ you can just make up a decision and feel good about yourself?"

"Please, tell me what's—"

"I was doing GOOD, damn it! But you just can't bloody help yourself! You just have to ruin _everything_!"

"Just listen, _please_!" she begged him.

Half of Harry wanted to scream at the top of his lungs thinking it would numb him a little; half wanted to cry from all the hurt that his guilt keeps washing over him.

"You never should have brought me back…" his voice finally broke. Tears began to flow over his cheeks as his vulnerability began to show.

He wiped his cheeks quickly and continued pacing around the room.

"You never should have brought me back here, Hermione. You should've just let things lie like they were. You should have just let me rot in Privet Drive."

"If we can just sit down and talk then—"

"You know the reason why I disappeared?" he dared her to ask. "Do you _know_?"

She shook her head.

"After getting Sirius killed— after getting you and the others almost slaughtered— I begged Dumbledore to help me. He did just that, Hermione. He gave me the only thing that could help… a life without all of THESE! But you just had to _ruin_ it!"

"I didn't- I didn't' know that—"

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO DO WHAT YOU DID!" he bellowed.

"WELL YOU HAD NO RIGHT TO MAKE ME FALL IN LOVE WITH YOU AND DISSAPEAR!" she yelled back.

He stopped dead on his feet. This retort certainly came as a complete surprise to him.

Hermione panted from her reply, but she wasn't done yet. There was a look of anger in her eyes as well.

"YOU HAD NO RIGHT COMING INTO SOMEONE'S LIFE AND MAKE THEM CARE!"

Now it was Harry's turn to stand there motionless as Hermione's efforts to keep herself calm faltered.

"I was _perfect_! I was doing _good_ in school. The only thing I thought about was the next _exam_… but then _you_ had to came along and show me that I can be something _more_!"

Tears filled her eyes and began to make their way down her face.

"So I'm _sorry_ if I don't know how it feels like to be Harry Potter right now… but you don't know how _I_ feel… so screw YOU! DAMN YOU FOR MAKING ME FEEL THIS WAY! DAMN YOU FOR MAKING ME CARE!"

"Miss Granger!"

The two didn't notice Minerva McGonagall enter the room. She must have come in while they were busy screaming at each other. The fiery exchange of words was quickly silenced by the appearance of the Transfiguration teacher.

The two looked at her as she looked back. Her face told Harry that she was trying to figure out what was going on as she switched her gaze from him to Hermione.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall finally spoke. "Follow me."

She stepped aside to let Hermione out of the room before giving Harry a look. What that gaze meant, he didn't know. He didn't have the courage to look her back in the eye. He didn't want her to see him in such a pathetic state… his sorry excuse of an existence.

He heard the door close with the click of the doorknob meaning he was once again locked inside by the new headmistress.

Poor Harry, he had felt so empty inside too many times before… and just as he thought he saw a brief chance of happiness… reality comes crashing down upon the feeble boy.

He put his hands together to pray for an answer. What was his purpose being here, it didn't seem right to him?

His eyes lingered once again to the open window to look at the stars he envied. At least they're never alone.

After that, his sight wandered off to the portraits of the previous Headmasters of the school. There they hung still. Harry only noticed that the inhabitants were absent for some reason. Normally, they'd just sit there and sleep.

Seconds later, his eyes found a particular portrait on the wall behind the headmaster's chair. It was Albus Dumbledore's special portrait. The same one as of the other, former Headmasters. He never really thought about it before, but as he sat there looking at the picture, his old Headmaster looked right back.

"Been there a while?" he asked grumpily as he never liked eavesdroppers.

"I'm afraid so, Harry." Dumbledore replied.

Harry took a couple of seconds as he thought talking to dead person required some sort of thought.

"I'm-" Harry started.

"I think that you may have some questions you need answered." said the old Headmaster cutting Harry off.

"What's the point of answers when we're scared from just the questions alone?"

"Answers help most of the time."

"But not always."

"Harry."

"I'm sorry." He said.

"There's no need to apologize."

"No… I'm sorry about all of this." he said. He wasn't asking forgiveness from his tact. He was talking about the series of unfortunate events he called his life.

Dumbledore maintained his gaze at the young man.

"Do not apologize for your existence." he encouraged Harry.

"I can't help what I feel, Professor." the boy replied.

Dumbledore smiled. Harry narrowed his eyes at the headmaster as to ask what he was beaming about.

"Feelings… Yes. The proof that we live. We experience love as we experience hate."

"I don't need a lecture." Harry said in disappointment.

"I apologize for my insensitivity, Harry it's just… what you said reminded me about Miss Granger."

Those words only reminded him about the hollow void in his chest… he figured that she must hate him now… another blow to his insides.

"I want to show you something, Harry." said Dumbledore.

At those words, the room began to glow with a strange gold light, devouring Harry into it. When the light finally faded, he quickly realized that he was in the center of the Great Hall at breakfast time.

But before Harry could say something, A non-two dimensional Dumbledore beside him spoke.

"Don't worry, Harry. Nobody can see you." said the headmaster.

"Professor…you're…"

"I can assure that I am still dead. This is only a tricky spell that I have saved for you."

"Am I in a Pensieve?' Harry asked.

"Not exactly." Dumbledore replied with a smile. "Right now, we are in Hogwarts, just two weeks after we altered your mind."

"Nothing seems to be out of place." said Harry as Seamus Finnigan passed right through him and Dumbledore.

"Except you, perhaps." Dumbledore chuckled.

Harry suddenly heard laughter. He whirled around to see Hermione laughing along with Ron and Lavender Brown at the Gryffindor table.

She looked radiant and beautiful as always. And the fact that he knew that she could be this happy without his existence leaves him feeling half-dead.

"I don't think anybody is missing anyone." he told Dumbledore still fixed at with the scene in front of him.

Harry looked at Dumbledore who gestured Harry to look back Hermione. Ron was getting up his seat next to Hermione.

"Right, I'll see you later after class, then?" Ron asked her.

She smiled.

"I'll be the one reading a book." she said with a smile.

Ron smiled. He kissed on the cheek before walking away.

"Wait!' she called.

Ron turned around.

"What is it?"

But that's just it. Harry saw her face and it was filled with confusion and unrest. It seems like her mind is struggling with something.

"Hermione?" Ron asked as he approached her.

"Nothing." she lied.

It just struck Harry that she was never a good liar.

"Something wrong?" Ron asked her in concern.

She looked at him for a second trying to decide if she should tell him or not.

"Hermione, I said is there something wrong?"

"That's just it." she said, finally coming clean. "I don't know what's wrong. I keep thinking what it is what I can't figure it out. I mean, doesn't it feel like there's something missing?"

Ron narrowed his eyes.

"I've been feeling like this for about two weeks. It's eating me inside and I don't know what to do." She rambled on.

"Err… maybe you should see Madam Pomfrey. I'll take you."

"I've already been to her. She said there wasn't anything and it might just be stress."

"Maybe it is."

"Maybe it's _not_." her voice rising.

Ron looked around to see if anyone was listening.

"I don't know what you want me to do."

"I'm not asking you to DO anything!" she snapped at him.

He looked annoyed at her sudden burst but before he could snap back, she quickly apologized.

"I'm sorry. Maybe you're right. It could just be stress."

Ron nodded before leaving, still visibly upset. Hermione meanwhile stared at the seat right next to her. As though someone was suppose to be sitting there right next to him. She just didn't know who.

Harry couldn't help the feeling of joy deep inside as he watched her tearful gaze upon the bench where he usually sat.

"Three days later, she would fully remember you and remind Ron about the friendship they've mysteriously forgotten." said Dumbledore.

The Great Hall suddenly faded out and the surroundings of Dumbledore's office appeared. There he saw Hermione and Ron talking to the Headmaster and McGonagall.

"Please tell us what's happened. Where's Harry? Why did you put that spell on us?" she asked.

"It seems that you remember that too." said Dumbledore.

"I remember you visiting us in the hospital wing after the incident at the Ministry." Ron.

"Who else remembers?" asked McGonagall.

"Don't worry; it's just the _two_ of us." Hermione said bitterly to her Transfiguration teacher.

"I must ask the both of you not to look into this matter any further." said the Headmaster.

"Why, because you can't use that spell again on us?" she said.

"What?" said Ron.

"He would've used that spell on us earlier if he could, Ron. I've read about it. It's a powerful ancient magic that affects the whole world but the spell caster and chosen few." she told Ron "In this case, it's Professor Dumbledore and Professor McGonagall."

Harry saw McGonagall's eyes that told him of her astonishment of Hermione's knowledge.

"I never realized that Miss Granger had an intimidating side." said Dumbledore beside Harry with a slight chuckle.

For the third time, the room faded into another scene. This time, they were standing underneath the moonlit sky in the middle of Privet Drive. To his left was the Dursley's house. This must be one of those many nights after his clean slate.

The door suddenly opened and Harry saw himself walk out of that God-forsaken hole to head off to work. It was hard remembering which particular night this was as every night seemed similar that it was hard to distinguish one from another.

As the sulking Harry passed the present one and Dumbledore, Harry looked at the headmaster for the reason why they were there. But Albus only pointed at the other Potter.

"Keep watching this direction, Harry."

Harry did what he was told and returned his gaze at the back of his other self, only to suddenly see Hermione and Ron in front of them appear as the red head pulled off his invisibility cloak that covered them.

"Somehow, Miss Granger figured out a way out of school and made her way here with Mr. Weasley... This is the first time they would see you again before they made contact with you at the restaurant." said Dumbledore.

"They've been watching me for days?" asked Harry pacing in front of Hermione.

"Yes." Albus replied.

Harry saw her face. She smiled as she fought back her tears and the look of desperate longing in her eyes as she watched the other Harry walk away from them.

"What are we going to do now?" Ron asked her as he too stared at his best friend.

Hermione wiped the tears running down her left cheek.

"For now… we just stay put." she replied.

The scene faded for the final time as himself back in the locked office of the Headmaster. He turned towards Dumbledore's portrait and found him smiling there.

He thought about what the old Professor told him earlier before being engulfed by the room's magic.

"A strong feeling." He muttered.

"That is correct, Harry. As you already know, we wizards can erase one's memory. But that sort of magic can only be overcome by the strongest feeling a person could have." Dumbedore explained.

Harry sniffed and bravely wiped the tears of realization from his eyes.

"I'm so sorry, Professor." said Harry.

"What is there you have to apologize for?" asked Dumbledore.

"I'm sorry you're dead. It's my fault." said Harry who continued the battle with his tears.

"My dear boy, you have nothing to be sorry about. I went after Voldemort in my own accord."

"You weren't thinking right. You came after him because I know you wanted to protect me."

"You may be right. But I do not regret the decision that I made." said Albus proudly.

Harry looked up at him.

"You have sacrificed a lot for the greater good of everyone you love. It is a feat that I looked up to. If you can do such an enormous deed… so can I."

"I'm still sorry." said Harry.

"I know child, I know."

Albus Dumbledore stood in that portrait with full of pride for this boy. Thought Harry thought the headmaster's smile would never cease… it did as Albus wanted to express what he truly feels for Harry

"Voldemort will never beat you. I believe that in my very heart." said Dumbledore.

Harry smiled in return.

"Professor…" Harry started.

"What is it, Harry?"

"Didn't Voldemort forget who I was?"

"As we already know, the spell will only be broken by the strongest feeling of a human being possible… for Voldemort, It was hatred that kept you in his memory. But the erasure of you in this world drove him mad… I thought it would only take time for it to destroy him."

"But now that I'm back means…"

"His mind has returned." Dumbledore finished.

That one information struck fear in Harry's chest.

"I can't stay here, I'll get Hermione and Ron killed."

"If I know Professor McGonagall, she is preparing your departure as we speak."

"One more thing, Professor." said Harry.

"Yes, Harry."

"You've always known things before they happen. You're always one step ahead of everyone else… how come Hermione was able th break through your spell?"

Deep inside, he knew the answer. All he wanted to do was to confirm it.

But Dumbledore didn't answer Harry with a joyful smile this time. No, This time the Headmaster broke into tears. It was a sight that Harry never expected to see in his life. Wht could possibly be the reason for this strong person who Harry treated like his rock cry on a a simple question as that.

"Professor?"

"I believe the fault lies on me. I'm very sorry, Harry. It's all my fault. Forgive me"

"What are you talking about, Professor?" Harry asked him.

"It was a foolish mistake that no one could have made, specially me. I was blinded with my regret and guilt that it never crossed my thoughts of such irony to happen."

"What is it, Profesor?"

"I didn't count on love."

Harry stood there motionless for a couple of second from Dumbledore's revelation. Dumbledore was right about the irony of things. Afterall, Albus Dumbledore knew that it was love that would protect him from Voldemort's touch from way back.

He thought of blaming him for this slip-out. But then again, there was plenty of blame to go around between the both of them. It was then when Harry walked up closer to the portrait and looked at the headmaster.

"There's no need to say sorry, Professor. Perfection is just fictional state we make up to try to make ourselves feel better. And remember… even the most powerful man the world… he's still a man."

The door suddenly opened behind Harry. It was easy to guess that it would be his Transfiguration teacher as this office was now hers. He wiped his face one more time for any sweat or a stray tear before facing her.

"Mr. Potter, I—"

"I know... I can't stay."

"H—how did you know?" she asked in disbelief of the boy's apprehension.

"It doesn't matter anymore, Professor." said Harry forcing a half smile. "We should probably get moving."

He looked at the portrait of Albus Dumbledore one last time before making his way towards the door which McGonagall allowed. At this point, what the worst thing he could?

To add despair on that note, he sees Hermione sitting on the cold stone floor with her back on the wall. Her head rested comfortably on her knees. It seems that on top of their dispute earlier, the fact that he was leaving her again once more proved to be too much.

There she was, so hurt and helpless. How many times does he have to hurt her like this, _how many_? Why can't he exist beside her? Why is it always hard for him to have happiness? Has he been cursed even before knowing the Wizarding world?

He saw her wipe her tears underneath the cover of her hair. It looks like all the questions in his head may have to wait. He just couldn't stand there and not try to make her feel better.

He approached her with caution as he didn't want their earlier fight to reignite. He kneeled in front of her as he wanted nothing but to tell her that everything is going to be just fine.

"I just don't want to lose you again." she said as she refused the solitude her knees gave her.

He felt weak at those words. She still loves him after what happened in the headmaster's office. Although he knew Hermione still kept some resentment for him. He knew that deep inside that she felt the same way as he did. As for forgiveness, Hermione is the kind of person who doesn't need people to say their sorry… she just wants them to be.

Throwing caution to the wind, Harry decided to take her in his arms, wordlessly saying sorry for everything.

ooo000ooo

A/N: I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO I'M SORRY ! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SO I'M SORRY ! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY I'M SORRY!

I know it took me a while. I'm sorry, got in an accident and was hospitalized for a while. I really should pay attention when crossing the street is all I have to say. Anyway, I'll try to get chapter 11 up ASAP. Sorry for the wait. I love you all.

JazzGirl123: Thank you so much for reading it through

pawsrule: Yeah, I'm I think it's about time for them to hook up don't you think? This style of writing is my feeble attempt of real writing lol. My sis is a writer here also in She's far more superior than me in writing. She even published some novels here in the Phils. Plus, she's the one who introduced my to the beautiful world of Fanfiction. YOU RULE!

angelwithnoname: thank you

imsuperbored: Thanks, you're the first one to tell me that my story is off the hook. We're approaching the end so stick around ok?


	11. A BROTHER'S BETRAYAL

A STRANGER AND HER SYMPATHY

CHAPTER ELEVEN

A BROTHER'S BETRAYAL

Hours quickly crept away, betraying everyone of their day. Darkness loomed the now calm skies as the moon once again set ready to take over the heavens. Harry waited in the Room of requirement for the final time as the preparations for his departure took place.

He had no clue on where he was going or what was going to happen. All that he knows is he won't be here in Hogwarts with the two people he ever cared for.

It needs to be this way. He can't keep anybody around for Voldemort to kill. Now that the Dark Lord has regained his sanity back, his shadow is as good as death itself to anyone close to him.

He sat on the couch waiting for Hermione as Professor McGonagall instructed him to stay put. She didn't have to say anything… it's not like he has anywhere to go. He glanced at the clock perched on the wall of the room and saw that it was way past six in the evening. It looks like they were waiting for the shroud of darkness for his journey.

He was about to get up and add more firewood on the fireplace when he heard the sound of the door open. Harry turned his head and saw Hermione, Ron, and Professor McGonagall march inside the room. He thought that they would be carrying a luggage or two for him, but he scanned at his two friends and saw them without any packs and clothed for travel.

His eyes narrowed at them. Hermione, being intuitive as always, realized what the look on his face was.

"We packed everything for you." she said conjuring a travel bag out of the air.

"How…?"

"Charmed it of course." she replied shaking her head as though Harry was a child.

Harry gave her a sarcastic smile that made her laugh.

"Take it easy on him, will you. He just got his memory back." said Ron passing Hermione.

Both of them already dressed up leaving Harry to wonder.

"You're both coming?" he asked.

"Of course!" she claimed, "Who do you think is going to help you out?"

"But—"

"NO! We're coming with you and there's nothing you can do." Ron interrupted.

It was pretty unusual for Ron to act like he did. Harry surrendered at the finality of Ron's tone. On the back of his mind, he couldn't help thinking that he's luck having friends like these two. But putting them both in peril is something that he can't ever do. He loved them too much.

"Miss Granger, please wait for us at the end of the hall outside." said Professor McGonagall "Warn us if there anyone coming. I need to talk to _these_ two."

"Yes, Professor." she replied before going heading out of the room.

When Hermione was finally out of earshot, Harry finally faced the Transfiguration teacher.

"They can't go with me!" he told her.

He expected Ron to answer back but it never came. He looked at Ron who had some sort of stoic look on his face. He kept scratching his knuckle which he realized he was doing for quite a while.

"I know, Mr. Potter. As Headmistress of this school, I cannot allow any student to be put in harm's way." she told him putting a warm hand on his left shoulder.

She felt very mother-like to him. Her warmth gave him a sense of joy which he thought he would feel if his mother was still alive. He knew that she was also concerned for his well-being, but she now carries the burden of keeping the students left in Hogwarts safe now that Dumbledore is gone.

"What about Hermione?" he asked, gazing at the bushy-brown haired girl from through the open door.

"Don't worry about her, mate." said Ron "she just think she's coming with you."

"There are Auror's waiting for you somewhere in Hogsmeade. Mr. Weasley here will take you where it is. Once there, they will take you somewhere safe. They have been instructed to take you and _only_ you by any means necessary." said McGonagall.

Harry breathed a sigh of relief.

"She'll never forgive me for leaving her again, Ron." he told him.

"I'm sure she'll understand." Harry's red-haired friend replied.

"Both of you better be off." said McGonagall "We don't want to waste the night."

"Thank you, Professor." said Harry as he hugged her "For everything." he was pretty sure he saw a tear ran down her right cheek as he let her go and left with Ron.

He walked along that hallway towards Hermione with Ron. It felt like only yesterday they met on that platform on King's Cross. He was his first friend…NO! He's not just a friend, Ron is his brother.

"Funny isn't it?" Ron said.

"Hmm?"

"Right now, while we're walking, I keep thinking about those days when we ran around this school looking like idiots." said Ron.

"I remember the running around part. Not so sure about the _idiots_ part, though." said Harry.

Ron sniggered.

"Remember when Hermione ran out of that obstacle course Lupin made for his class?" asked Ron.

"How can I forget? She was practically screaming when we saw her." Harry laughed.

"And then we had to calm her down right after." said Ron.

"I think it took us about an hour or two before she finally settled down." said Harry.

The two laughed as they kept walking.

"It was hilarious." said Ron, "—don't tell her I said that, by the way." he added.

"Well in your defense, it _really_ was."

"How about back in second year when—"

"Gilderoy Lockhart? That guy was an idiot."

"He was funny!"

"He's still an idiot."

"Oh, I forgot that he hugged you that time at Flourish and Blott's."

"He didn't hug me, Ron! He just put his arm around me."

"You'd make a cute couple, I think."

"Shut up!" said Harry punching Ron on the shoulder lightly.

"Perfect example of child molestation, right there." said Ron.

"Well, I guess that's another permanent scar I have to live with." said Harry.

"Oh, you'll be okay." Ron snorted.

"My inner child won't be." Harry grinned.

"You know what."

"What?" asked Harry.

"I still remember the time we met." said Ron.

"Are you talking about when we actually met or when we first talked to each other?" Harry asked.

"What?"

"When we first met, we didn't talk. I was busy talking to your Mum. When we first talked to each other, it was inside the train compartment." Harry explained.

"Oh, yeah. I was thinking about the second one." said Ron.

"We learn something new everyday." Harry teased.

"Well at least I wasn't molested by a grinning idiot when I was twelve." Ron replied.

Harry sighed with a smile.

"I'm going to need some mind soap." Harry muttered.

The two burst out laughing.

"What are _you_ two laughing about?" Hermione asked sternly when the two reached her.

Her arms were crossed on her chest as she looked suspiciously at Harry and Ron.

"Nothing!" the two quickly said in unison.

She raised an eyebrow unconvinced with their pathetic attempt of lying. Ron seeing this quickly convinced them to be on their way.

They made their way through the cloak of night. Hermione told Harry that they won't use as much as magic as they can to avoid any detection. This resulted to a long hike through the forest and rocky hills to their destination.

Unfamiliar to this territory, Harry still managed to make his way safely aside from a couple of scratches and cuts from tripping on rocks. Hermione laughing at him didn't exactly help. They managed to chat as they went.

"I wasn't screaming! I was just surprised, but I _did_-_not_ scream!" said Hermione as she defended herself as the subject of her and Lupin's exam came up.

"Sounded like a scream to us." teased Ron.

"Yeah, I can still hear it in fact." Harry followed making Ron burst out laughing.

"Shut up, Ron." Hermione snapped at him, "You too, Potter!" she added shooting Harry a glare.

"Yes mam." said Harry suddenly sounding like a person on the side of his friend's death bed.

"Honestly." she exclaimed.

"By the way, I have question." said Harry.

"If it's another one about me and that darn obstacle course, I swear I'll—"

"—No! I promise." said Harry quickly.

Ron quickly covered his mouth as he snorted.

"You never told me what the reaction was when I busted through the Great Hall." Harry told them.

"Imagine a big train of chaos slamming into a big train of bedlam and anarchy… it was hilarious." said Ron.

"That's not funny, Ron." said Hermione.

"It was to me." said Ron.

"I was too dazed to notice." said Harry.

"I honestly don't know what McGonagall is going to do about it." said Hermione.

"What about when he surprised us during class?" said Ron.

"The spell Dumbledore used instantly broke when everyone saw Harry again." Hermione answered.

"But didn't you say that he can't use that same spell again?" Harry asked her.

"Not on me and Ron. Our ties with you are much stronger than others." Hermione replied.

"I think he used that again on them before… you know…." Ron trailed off. It was clear that he was referring to Dumbledore's death.

Harry realized that this might have factored on Dumbledore's death. He knew that the greatest wizard of all couldn't be killed just like that… even if it was Voldemort.

"What's wrong with your hand?" Harry heard Hermione say.

She was talking about Ron's constant massaging of his left hand.

"I wish I knew. I didn't exactly get a chance to get it looked at." Ron replied.

"Is it alright?" Hermione asked.

"Yeah, just itchy." said Ron.

About an hour of hiking, the three finally arrived… somewhere. Where was this? Harry asked himself. What he saw was a small town in ruins. Houses burned down, homeless, and wandless wizards sat miserably on the litter-filled streets. Some of them huddled around a couple of campfires showing how desperately they needed warmth.

"Where are we?" Harry asked them.

"Hogsmeade." Ron replied.

This wasn't Hogsmeade… No! There was no way that this could be the jovial town that he knew. It looked more like a warzone than the place he spent those happy moments with Hermione and Ron.

"What happened here?" he asked the two not taking his gaze from the impaired town.

"It was Voldemort during one of his rampages." said Hermione.

Harry's insides spun, right before his eyes is another reason to blame himself of his existence. He felt angry… of Voldemort… of himself. It was getting old and his heart was getting weary of it.

Harry suddenly saw Hermione flick her wand.

"What did you do?" Harry asked.

"Concealment charm." she silently replied.

Harry took one last look upon the poor outcasts before walking away. He wished that he could do something… anything to help. But he didn't even have a wand… there was nothing else he could do.

"Hey!"

Harry was startled by the person who accidentally walked straight at him. He looked at the fallen person who bumped into him and saw a pale, blonde young man. He looked pretty scrawny from hunger. Filth now covered what looked like his once white skin. His unclean, unkempt hair covered his face. He wore torn robes which once looked like it was once part of an expensive ensemble.

"Watch where you're bloody walking!" the man weakly barked.

Hearing the man's voice again, Harry realized that it was familiar. Did he knew this man from… Wait! This wasn't any man.

"Draco!" exclaimed Harry.

The rich heir to the Malfoy family staggered along the rocky ground. He didn't seem to have fallen too hard but it seems that he was having trouble getting up. But there was something else wrong with this picture. As Harry leaned down to help Draco to his feet, he finally realized why Draco was having such a hard time getting up.

Through his shabby hair, he saw the black of the Malfoy boy's eyes missing. He then noticed the area around his eyes burnt. He can only imagine a curse shot straight to Draco's eyes. Harry looked back at Hermione and saw her covering her mouth in shock. Ron, however, just stood there with disbelief on his face. They must have lost word of him for some time after he disappeared from Hogwarts.

"Who's there? Who's there?" Draco repeatedly asked. Nervous as he felt vulnerable to the unseen strangers.

"Don't worry. We're not going to hurt you." said Harry.

"R-really?"

"It's okay. It's all going to be okay." Harry reassured him.

"Your voice… I think I've heard it before." said Draco.

"Let's go." Hermione urged him. He knew that she pitied the horrible state of the Malfoy boy, but like Harry, she was helpless to do anything.

Harry reluctantly agreed, but before he continued forward, he reached inside his backpack and imagined wizard money on his hands. He pulled his hand out and sure enough, a pouch full of coins appeared. He knew McGonagall well to put money in there in case he'll ever need it. He then hurried to Draco and emptied half the pouch's contents to the young Slytherin's hands

"What are you doing?" Ron whispered.

"I can't leave him alone like this… not like this." Harry told him.

Harry may not have liked Draco Malfoy… but he felt leaving him like he did is an act worthy of Voldemort himself.

"Thank you! Thank you! Bless you, sir." said Draco over and over as he thanked the stranger with his charity. It must have been a long time since someone gave him some sort of help as Harry saw tears of gratitude from the young Slytherin's eyes.

"These are all Galleons. Make sure you don't show it around alright. I don't know how this can help but this is the only thing I can to right now." He whispered to Draco's ears.

Harry then felt Ron's hands on his shoulder telling him that they must move on. He didn't want to leave Draco like this but if he manages to kill Voldemort in time, he promises to return for the fallen Malfoy heir.

The three continued forward as they followed Ron's lead. Wherever they're going his escorts, it must be close.

As they turned another corner, Harry somehow recognized the street as the one where the Three Broomsticks was located. Harry figured that that must be the meeting place.

Sure enough, Harry proved to be was right when Ron stopped in front of the now ruined pub. To his surprise, the inside was not as destroyed as the outside. It must have been a protective spell that caused this. There were little burns on the ceilings and walls, but other than that, it didn't too bad.

"I guess they're not here yet." said Hermione as a nearby table.

"I sure hope they don't take too long." said Harry following her footsteps.

"They won't be coming." came Ron's voice.

"Did you say somethi—"

_BANG_!

Hermione suddenly collapsed after a jet red light hit her square on the chest.

"The sudden events took Harry by surprise. He turned to Ron who now pointed his wand at his direction.

"Don't move, Harry" Ron ordered firmly.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!"

Ron didn't answer. He just looked into Harry's eyes with great loathing.

"What needs to be done." said Ron before conjuring a stunning spell toward his friend.

Harry flew back and hit the pavement jaw first when the spell connected to his chest. He completely thought he'd be out after that, but somehow, he managed to quickly regain his consciousness back.

He opened his eyes as he lay still on the dust-filled floor. There, he saw him rush to Hermione's side to see if she's hurt. His face was full of concern and regret. It was if the person who attacked him was just a figment of his imagination.

Ron gave his wand a little flick to in order to levitate Hermione on top of the same table she approached earlier.

Meanwhile, Harry mustered all the strength he could to sit himself up. He may have avoided being stunned but his body still suffers the effects of being stupefied. But being hardly mobile proved to have its consequences as Ron realized that Harry was still conscious.

Harry sat there at Ron's mercy. He was vulnerable to any attack as the ability to move is beyond reach… having no wand didn't exactly help.

"Why….?" Harry said in difficulty.

It was strange, but Ron's lowered his wand which was pointed at him.

"Of all the people I know, I thought you'd be the one who'd understand." Ron replied.

Harry didn't quite get what Ron was saying. But being in a position like his, he just sat there in caution and paid attention at his best friend.

"I did what I have to, to protect everyone I love. I'm willing to sacrifice every chance of happiness so no one I care about will die… I'm just like you."

"Attacking Hermione? Attacking me? YOU'RE NOTHING LIKE ME!" Harry spat.

"IT'S EASY FOR YOU TO SAY THAT! I'M NOT A COWARD LIKE YOU ARE! You get to have a choice! I was the one who stayed behind! I was the one who stood by Hermione like a bloody idiot hoping that one day she'd just realize that I care about her more than you ever did!"

"So what part of you caring about Hermione did you decide to sell me out?"

"You think I want to do this? You think I want to betray my friends?"

"You tell me."

"You had a choice, I didn't. You were at Privet Drive playing 'forget' while I stayed here and watched everything fall apart. It was bad enough the girl I love, fall for someone who never existed. But then… you had to come back." Ron told him as he massaged his hand.

Harry quickly pictured Ron's fist smashing the wall outside the room of requirement. He pictured Ron entering the room only to find him and Hermione at an awkward state. Ron must have tried to heal his wounds on his own, that must be why it kept itching.

"But don't get me wrong. I really was happy when you came back. I finally got my friend back. I just wish you were when... my dad died, Bill, Fred. We're still looking for George's remains!"

Harry's eyes widened in surprise at Ron's revelation. He had no idea what Ron went through the past two years. The Weasleys were a family that showered Harry with so much love, but now they lie in shambles. Most of them are dead. How did Ron and the rest of the surviving Weasleys ever cope with such great tragedy like that?

"I couldn't tell Hermione because I didn't want her to worry." said Ron. "I didn't tell her because I couldn't stand the idea of looking in her eyes and see pity. But I wish… I wish… I wish my best friend was there for me."

"Ron, I…"

"That's why I'm doing this. I don't care if the whole world hates me. Hermione… my whole family... Myself. As long as they're all alive, I don't care if I sell my soul." said Ron pointing his wand at Harry once more.

"Don't."

"Keep in mind that you were never a friend to me." said Ron looking straight at Harry's eyes. A single visible tear runs down his cheek.

"Don't do it, Ron." Harry pleaded.

"…Because you've always been my brother."

_BANG_!

And with that, Harry was fell back into the darkness of unconsciousness.

ooo000ooo

A/N Alright, I'm just going to go ahead and say it I'M REALLY SORRY. You guys don't how embarrassed I am right. I promised back then to post the final chapter today. Problem is my computer crashed. That is why I took so long to post another chapter. I promised I'd post it before the showing of Deathly Hallows 2, but I just couldn't. I hope you guys can forgive me for that. Anyway, I will post the next chap as soon as I can. Hopefully, nothing happens before that.

pawsrule: ahh, my avid reader. thank you for keeping up with this story. i hope you enjoyed reading it. please tell me what you think.

LMStruchen: thank you for caring lol, i\ll be sure to be careful nex time.

pratt6700: wow, that's probably one of the highest compliment i\ve gotten as a writer. thank you so much. the last chapter will be up when i'm done.

Arthur Hawking 1: save your tears, the story's not over yet.


	12. THE LAST ACT OF COURAGE

A STRANGER AND HER SYMPATHY

CHAPTER TWELVE THE LAST ACT OF COURAGE

With the chill of the night, Harry woke to the cool air. He had no idea where he was nor what was going to happen, all he knew was he needed to get out of there as quick as possible. He glanced around and saw nothing but the blurry night. His glasses were gone. Someone must have taken it.

He squinted hard to try and make out figures which surrounded him, but all that he could make up was small-looking stone pillars which looked scattered around.

When he tried to touch the rim of his nose, he quickly realized that he was chained to the ground. He got to his feet and pulled on the chains to test how long it was. It seemed that the only allowance it gave him was as only as he can stand up.

Harry yanked on his restraints as he tried to break himself free but it was no use. The rustling the weight of his binds told him that the chain was steel.

"You're awake already?" came Ron's voice.

It was somehow nice to hear Ron's voice even despite his actions. Harry heard footsteps coming towards him. Seconds later, Harry sight was back. Ron had put it on him in a hurry right before turning his back the walking away.

It took a second or two for Harry to finally realize where he was. And when he finally did, his heart practically stopped in fear. He had been to this place before… the night of Cedric Diggory's murder. The objects he thought were small pillars were actually tombstones. They were in a graveyard…_HIS_ graveyard.

"Ron! Ron, you have to listen to me carefully. You have to let us go. You don't know what you're doing!" Harry quickly called to Ron in panic.

How could he not? Voldemort could turn up any moment.

Ron however, didn't respond. His face told Harry that he has already gone too far to the point of no return. Ron walked away only to reveal two wizards dead behind him. They must have been the Aurors tasked to get him.

Striking another lightning bolt of panic to his chest, Harry quickly glanced around, hoping and praying that Hermione hasn't met any fate as similar.

His heart only settled when he finally saw her unconscious lying beside a gravestone. She was also chained to the ground but it didn't look like anything had happened to her.

"Ron! Look at me! You can't trust him. You can't trust him, Ron!"

Ron walked to a nearby log and sat on it, he lowered his head trying to reject the sound of Harry's voice.

"Damn it! Ron, would you listen to me!" he shouted trying to pull out of his restraints. "Please Ron. We don't have much time. He could be here at any moment. Let us go so we can go to-"

"Go where?" came a cold, familiar, dark voice from behind.

And in an instant, grief came exploding throughout his entire existence. It was though time suddenly came to a screeching halt as the chilling air went up his spine. Harry felt his heart stop in fear as an abrupt pain surprised him. He didn't even notice his lightning bolt scar bleed out.

Yes…Voldemort has arrived.

From behind, the man who murdered his parents walked in front of him. Voldemort's eyes gleamed with satisfaction as he watched the sole reason of his sufferings. It was because of him he feared his own demise. It was this boy who was said to be the end of him… And it was this boy who drove him into two years of madness with his disappearance.

As he watched the boy-who-lived convulse in pain. He wondered if Harry Potter even knew that he was screaming from the ache.

_THUD_!

The last few moments seemed like an eternal flow of electricity through Harry's whole body. The next thing that he knew, he was face down on the dirt of the Riddle Graveyard. He must have passed out from the pain.

From the distance, he heard the blurry sound. He wondered what it was as it repeated over and over. He felt so tired and wished nothing more than to stay on the pavement… but the noise kept getting louder and louder.

"HARRY! HARRY!"

The noise was actually someone's voice. But as Harry lied there, he wondered who on earth would want to disturb his peaceful rest? He just wanted to be left alone.

"Silence, you silly girl. I'll get to you in a moment. For now, let's wake your dear friend up, shall we?" came Voldemort's voice. "_Enervate_." he whispered.

It didn't take another second for Harry to regain his consciousness back. He was able to open his eyes again only to see himself being levitated by the Dark Lord.

"Oh no, Harry. You have a long night ahead of you." said Voldemort as he pulled his wand away and let Harry crash to the ground.

"No, Please!" Hermione cried from the corner.

Annoyed at this, Voldemort waved his wand at her direction. Harry figured that it must have been a Silencio charm as Hermione's voice has now gone.

"Be quiet, you'll get your turn." said Voldemort as he turned his attention back to Harry Potter.

"Are you in pain, boy? Are you?" he mocked Harry as the boy tried to get back on his feet. "No? Here, let me help you." said Voldemort waving his wand once more.

"_AHHHHHH!_"

Harry screams as his left shackle suddenly tighten to the bone sending him back on the ground. Voldemort watched in glee at the boy's anguish. In the corner of his eye, he saw Hermione crying as she tried desperately to free herself to help him. Though no sound came out of her mouth, he knew she was calling out his name.

He couldn't think; he was in too much pain for that. Even if he tried, Voldemort wouldn't give him a chance.

What sadistic measures did Tom Riddle have for him that night? It was all over. He knew that he was going to die that night on that graveyard. He didn't know how but his helplessness spelled his very end…In shackles, severe pain, broken ankle, and no wand. Not to mention that he was up against one of the most powerful Wizards who ever lived.

All the odds were against him. There was nothing else to do but wait his inevitable demise.

"Two years." said Voldemort, "Do you know how it felt like? What hell I suffered while you disappeared without a trace. "Dumbledore may have been old, but he still had many tricks."

The tightening of the shackle on Harry's leg suddenly returned to its normal size.

"It felt like being torn slowly…piece by little piece." Voldemort continued. "I was just made aware that we share a tie I never knew… I should've had slit your little, infant throat when I had the chance that day." he said.

"You made me loss a lot, dear boy. In my time of madness, I destroyed my own army. Killed most of them in called blood for the reason of… well… there weren't one is there? Then, a couple of nights ago, I've suddenly regained my sanity back. How could that be, I wonder?" said the Dark Lord turning his head to Hermione's direction.

Voldemort returned his gaze back at Harry and showed him a malevolent grin.

"Now where was I? Ah yes… _Crucio!_"

"_AAAHHHHHHH!—AAAGHHHHHH!—GAAAHHHHHH!_" again, Harry screamed.

Harry convulsed in pain on the dirt where he laid as Voldemort laughed in amusement. He cherished every last scream of agony that he could get out of the boy in front of him.

"What's the matter, boy? Fight back! Fight back like that fool Dumbledore taught you to do!" the Dark Lord taunted as he kicked around Harry's quivering head.

Voldemort withdrew his curse on the helpless boy.

"Oh, that's right. There's something missing, isn't there? What could it be? I wonder what… could-it-be?" said Voldemort turning his head to Ron's direction who desperately busied himself of covering his ears.

Ron looked at Voldemort.

"Give it to me!" Voldermort ordered Ron, as he stretched out his grimy hands towards the red-haired boy.

Ron halfheartedly stood up and pulled something out of his jacket. Voldemort waved his wand and instantly caught the zooming object from Ron's hand. The Dark Lord then returned his focus back at Harry.

Harry struggled to his feet but was too weak to do so. He remained on all fours and looked up only to see what Voldemort was holding.

It was his wand, there was no mistaking it. Due to everything that has happened, he had forgotten all about his only chance of survival in the Wizarding World.

"Do you see anything familiar, Harry?" said Voldemort as he taunted Harry with his wand. "Your dear friend was kind enough to retrieve your wand for me… You have good taste with friends, do you know that? I find it ironic."

Harry knew where he was going with this. The similarities of it were incomprehensible. His parents were also betrayed by someone they thought was a close friend. They're dead now, and it seems that later on tonight that he will meet the same fate.

Voldemort waved his wand once more only to surprise Harry with removing his restraints. He wanted nothing but to run towards Hermione and escape. But what was he suppose to do that when he can't even stand.

"Do you want this back?" the Dark Lord taunted Harry as he waved on top of him.

Harry's eyes were fixed on his wand. If only he could reach it, then maybe… maybe.

"Catch it then." said Voldemort tossing Harry's wand away as though Harry were a dog playing fetch.

He didn't care how silly he must have looked crawling his way to his wand. Harry had only one thing in mind… and that was to get his wand back.

He made several attempts to get back on his feet but failed miserably as he collapsed face down the pavement. Voldemort meanwhile walked beside him and watched Harry struggle for his life.

"That's right. Crawl! Crawl, you fool! Fight for your life." Voldemort mockingly encouraged him.

His mind was screaming at him. _A little more… a little more. Just a couple more meters. He's almost there_… Harry's heart raced as he neared his wand. He musters every little ounce of strength inside to push himself further… just a little closer… closer…

"Ahhh!" Harry yelled in pain as Voldemort stomped on his stretched hand.

"Pathetic." Said the Dark Lord as he picked Harry's wand and snapping it in two.

Harry would have cried if he could. He didn't think that he could possibly shed another tear thinking that he was all out. He was a fool thinking that Voldemort would actually allow him a single chance. Could he blame himself? He needed something to hold on to… for a tiny shimmer of hope… but now it's gone.

When Voldemort removed his feet, Harry quickly pulled his broken hand to his chest and massaged it with the other. He rolled onto his back and saw the starless sky above. Where were the stars? Where were those tiny, flickering lights he spent so many nights watching since his childhood? Where was the little, bright wishing figures he put his faith on every night before he went to sleep… Where were the small, luminous orbs in the sky he often confused with Hermione's eyes? He wanted to know…

…Wait!

"Hermione." He muttered under his breath.

How could he forget all about her? She was always there. She has saved his life over and over before. She was always there for him to count on.

He lifted his head to see Voldmort's back turned to as the Dark Lord talked to Ron. Neither of the two paid him any attention at all. He turned his gaze to his right and saw Hermione crying furiously in silence on the corner watching him.

"It's okay, everything's going to be alright." He mouthed to her.

He had to at least say something to calm her, even if he has to lie. The look on her face told him that he must have looked dreadful with all the tortures he's endured.

There he was, face bleeding, ankle broken, and impaired from multiple Cruciatus curses. He can't give up. No… as long as he's still alive, he can't surrender. Not when Hermione's life is on the line.

He took one more breath and pushed himself back to his feet. He grabs a jagged rock near him and slowly made his way to the unaware Dark Lord.

The rock on his hand… the back of Voldemort's head. The images of the two were the only things in Harry head. A question from nowhere entered his mind, _was he really capable killing someone?_ But then the answer quickly came back to him…_Yes_.

He sees Ron's surprised face as he held the rock high to strike his target. Just when he was about to stab Voldemort, the Dark Lord turned around with a nasty smirk.

"Not quick enough."

"AHHH!" screamed Harry as he meets the pavement once more.

Voldemort had just shot a curse through Harry's left thigh. He walked over to him and smiled before breaking Harry's afce with his foot.

"Did you honestly think you had a chance? Were you foolish enough to think that your puny efforts will even matter? This is where you belong!" Voldemort said as he pressed his feet hard on Harry's face. "Under my heel!"

When the Drak Lord finally took his foot off of Harry. He proceeded on kicking him violently on the head.

"Stop…"

"You are nothing – but trash!"

"Stop."

"…And you will – die – like – garbage."

"PLEASE STOP!"

Voldemort's thrashing of him suddenly stopped as Harry finally heard Ron's voice nearby. He felt dizzy from the savage beating he received but he was still able to hear what came next.

"Is it compassion? Sympathy? Regret that I sense?"

Ron looked fearful, his face telling Harry that he regretted ever opening his mouth.

"Tell me, Ronald. Are you having second thoughts about betraying your friend?" said Voldemort marching towards the red head.

"N… no… I just… I…" he stammered as he sneaked Harry a glance. "I brought you Harry. Where… you said… you said you give me back my family."

From where Harry lied, he saw Voldemort show that familiar evil smile once more. The Dark Lord placed his hand on Ron's shoulder as if though comforting the young man..

"I _did_ say you are to be reunited with what's left of your family."

Ron nervously nodded.

"And I am a man who keeps his promises. In fact, let me reunite you with your family right now." said Voldemort moving his hand to Ron's cheek from the red head's shoulder.

And with a flash of light, Harry suddenly heard the horrid shrieks of pain coming from his best friend.

"_GYAHHHH! AAAHHHH!"_

"RON!"

Ron stumbled around furiously trying to pat out the fire on his face before finally collapsing. The fire wasn't normal as it gave off an unusual violent glow. And the fact that it refused to die told Harry that it was an Ever-lasting flame.

As Harry crawled his way towards Ron, Voldemort cackled maniacally through the night.

"RON! RON!" Harry called.

Ron thrashed around in agony; he tried covering his burning face with his hands but to no avail. When Harry finally reached him, he immediately covered Ron's with his chest in a desperate attempt to douse the fire.

"PLEASE! PLEASE NO! RON!_**RON!**_"

'No, not Ron. Please not Ron' was the only thing that played in Harry's mind over and over as he continued his efforts to save his friend. Despite what Ron did to him, despite the betrayal… Ron was still his best friend… his brother. So please God, no. Don't take him

"Gah!" said Harry as the heat from the blaze scorched him. This made him reel back as he patted the flames caught in his clothes.

Harry looked down and saw Ron's movements start to die down.

"God no! Please God!" Harry said as he tried to cover Ron's face once more.

He pressed himself hard on Ron ignoring the heat the Ever-lasting fire provided. But what he feared finally happened. Ron moved no longer… breathed no longer… lived no longer. Harry howled in despair. This pain was quite different from the pain he received from Voldemort's beating. No… It dawned on Harry that this kind of pain will never go away.

He lost his best friend; the first person who treated him like he always wanted. No longer will Harry see Ron's smile, his antics that always got them both in trouble. No longer will he hear the laugh of the person he shared his secrets with, the one who'd protect him by any means. He didn't want to admit it… but Ronald Weasley is dead.

"ROOOOOONNNNNN!" he yelled at the lifeless body of his best friend, "Ron, I love you! I love you, Ron!"

He yelled as hard as he could, thinking somehow, Ron could hear him out. There's so many things that he wanted to say.

"Ron…" he called through sobs, "I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry, Ron. I'm sorry I'm not strong enough. Oh God… I love you, Ron. I'm not… strong enough. RoooOOOOONN!"

"HAHAHAHA." Came Voldemort's laughter from behind. But Harry didn't care. He felt so numb from the pain that he ignored the madman behind him.

"Such an intriguing sight, isn't, Harry? He fell like a log yet he squealed like a pig."

Harry's nails buried in Ron's skin in anger. He never felt so much hatred and sadness like he was feeling right now.

"… and now, let's see if this one will moan like a whore."

Harry froze in fear. He felt his heart quicken as his mind fill with dread. Voldemort was now going after Hermione.

"No!" he shouted as he suddenly jumped to his feet. But he quickly stumbled and fell head first onto a nearby tomb stone. Harry forgot about his broken ankle and wounded thigh.

Harry looked up and saw Voldemort laughing at his pathetic state. Hermione however, looked paralyzed with her gaze not leaving Ron's body. Her eyes delivered tears but showed no sign of life.

"No!No!NO!"

"I told you before that I'm going end your life, Harry. And I'm going to do that in every possible way I can." Voldemort said as he caressed Hermione's face.

"Don't you dare touch -"

"She's very pretty, isn't she, Harry?"

"Please, I beg you. Leave her out of this."

"Even for a dirty mudblood-pig, she quite attractive."

"Please! Please… I'll do anything you want… I'll join you. Make me your slave, torture me, make me your toy. Just please…anything. Just leave her out of this. I'm begging you. I'm _begging_ you."

Harry could feel Voldemort's intentions grow as he the Dark Lord fondled Hermione's chin. Nothing else mattered now but Hermione's safety. He didn't care if he died tonight as long as nothing more will happen to the girl he loves.

"Please, my lord. Please." His voice croaked as he pleads to the man in front of him.

Voldemort took pleasure seeing Harry beg like a dog. He smiled and let his hand wander on Hermione's left cheek. Then suddenly, his grin widened right before pulling his hand back, scratching Hermione's face in the process.

"EEEK!"

" I'M GOING TO KILL YOU! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU, I SWEAR TO GOD! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!"

Harry crawled towards them with what remaining strength he had left. Frantically inching himself to where Hermione sat. This can't happen. Where was McGonagall? Where was the Order? Where were the Aurors? He wished so hard for someone to come aid them. Harry refused to accept that this was going to be their fate… is there someone out there? Please help.

"Take a good look at Dumbledore's champion! Pathetic… just like the old man. You should have known better than to believe all his lies he fed you all those years. He was a selfish old man who believed everyone was good inside. He was weak… he has _always_ been weak."

"You're wrong." Harry said.

"Am I?"

"He loved everyone… that alone makes him more powerful than you. He loved us… everyone... including you… And just because you killed him doesn't mean that you've won. As long there's people like us willing to stand up to people like you; you'll never win. Albus Dumbledore will always be the greatest wizard who ever lived. And you… Tom. You can try all you can but you'll never amount to anything."

Voldemort stood stone faced in anger. He looked coldly upon the helpless boy as he pointed his wand directly at Harry's scar.

"Goodbye, Harry Potter. _AVEDA KEDAV_–"

Just as Voldemort was about to kill Harry, The loud sound of a huge bird suddenly came out of nowhere. The two looked up and saw a blazing Phoenix soar towards Voldemort's direction. Harry remembered what Dumbledore told him before. Fawkes will always come and help the people loyal to Albus Dumbledore.

Fawkes quickly swooped down on the Dark Lord and scratched him before flying off once more. This angered Voldemort who shot dozens of curses at the creature. But Fawkes was fast. He avoided the curses fired at him.

The Phoenix spun around for another dive when one of Voldemort's curses hit him on the stomach causing Fawkes to explode.

"There he is!" a voice suddenly came.

This was immediately followed by a handful of spells shot at Voldemort.

Harry looked around and saw the unmistakable silhouettes of his teachers running towards them. Voldemort regained his composure and returned fire on his attackers. One of the spells connected with a small figure of a person who instantly collapsed. Filius Flitwick is dead.

Harry didn't waste anymore time and started his way back to Hermione when he touched something on the ground. He picked up the object and realized that it was the Sorting Hat. Fawkes must have dropped it for him when he attacked Voldemort.

He immediately knew what to do. He placed his hand inside the hat and pulled out the Sword of Godric Gryffindor. Voldemort turned his sights back to Harry to finish him when Harry stabbed him right on the heart.

"DIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

The look on Voldemort's face was filled with disbelief. Finally, he has met his end. Harry twisted the sword for good measure before falling back on the ground. He used every inch of strength he had in him. Finally, it was all over.

ooo000ooo

The sky was peaceful as Harry watched the slow ascension of the sun. It has been a long and tough day for him and all he wanted to do now is rest. But there are things that must be done, and they must be done quickly. For the longer time lingered, the worse Harry felt.

McGonagall had returned the two of them back to Hogwarts where their wounds and injuries were immediately tended to. Madam Pomfrey had quickly fixed his broken ankle with a potion. He took two or three more for the cuts and bruises he received from Voldemort's beating.

Yes, his body is fixed now, but he still had to endure some physical pain that the potions could only do little about. This made his body feel heavy and soar, but he'll manage.

What worries him was Hermione whom lay asleep inside the Hospital wing. Madam Pomfrey told him that she suffered a serious amount of emotional trauma due to the events of last night. Harry completely understands her. She just saw him put through a massive amount of torture. And on top of that, their best friend Ron was murdered in front of their eyes. It was a burden too much for anyone to carry.

Madam Pomfrey says she'll pull though. She just needs a couple of potions and a few memory modifications to set her right. She told him to rest as well but he refused. He had made his decision and there was no talking him out of it.

"Potter."

He looked up and saw Professor McGonagall. Her eyes were red. She must have been crying over Professor Flitwick's death. Everyone liked him. It's only normal to cry over his sacrifice.

"The preparations are now complete."

Harry nodded.

"Are you sure you want to do this, Harry?"

"It's the only logical thing that I can do now, Professor."

"But Voldemort is gone now. There is no reason why you shouldn't stay."

"I have every reason to leave, Professor… aside for one." said Harry turning around and glancing at the door of the Hospital wing, "There's nothing left for me in this world. It would the best choice for everyone.

"And what about Miss Granger? Are you going to leave her again?"

"It's not that I want to leave her. I just know that if I stay here, somewhere down the line… I'll end up hurting her again."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, Professor. And nothing you say is going to make me rethink my decision."

McGonagall wiped the tears from her eyes before taking a deep breath.

"It's alright, professor. Everything is going to be alright." said Harry comforting his teacher. "Thank you for everything that you did for me and my friends. You've been like a mother to me."

"I knew from the first time I saw you that you'd be trouble." said the professor as she continued to battle her tears.

Harry could only smile.

"Well then, are you ready?" she asked him.

"… Wait one more moment. I just need to say goodbye." said Harry before turning around and entering the Hospital wing.

The room was deserted aside from Hermione. There, he saw her in her deep slumber looking as beautiful as ever. He hasn't even made a single step when his feelings finally proved too much to hold in.

He walked over to her, crying. He decided not to fight his emotions anymore since this will be the final time he will be seeing her. He just wanted her to know what he felt at that moment. He always kept everything in but for a brief moment, he'll allow himself a moment of weakness.

"I tried so hard to keep you safe… but all I do is hurt you. No matter what I do, no matter how hard I try… you're always the one who ends up crying. I try so hard… I try so hard. I'm so sorry, Hermione. .. for everything."

"It's funny, don't you think? You're the smartest girl I know but you couldn't stay away from a disaster like me." said Harry giving a little laugh.

"Seven years ago, you told me that you admired my bravery… If that's true, then this is my last act of courage… letting you go. I wanted to give you the world but you got a broken one – This is killing me… right here… right now… this is killing me in the worst way. I can't stand here and tell you I'm not falling. I can't hold your hand and tell you I'm not breaking."

"I just want you to know… every breath I take, I take one for you. And that I'm loneliest when you're not around. And everytime I cry it's because I hope that you miss me."

"There's no such love in this world that exist like the one I have for you. I'll always love you, Hermione… always."

Harry bent leaned down and kissed Hermione on the forehead before leaving.

"Are you ready?" asked McGonagall when Harry emerged out of the Hospital wing.

Harry wiped his tears.

"Yes. Yes I am."

"May I remind you, Potter. That after I erase you from this world, all your ties will be severed forever. You can no longer go back even if you wanted to."

"I don't plan to." said Harry.

"Well, let's do this shall we?"

"Just promise me, Professor. Please look out for Hermione."

McGonagall nodded. "I promise to do everything in my power to give Miss Granger what she needs."

"Thank you, professor."

McGonagall pointed her wand at Harry.

"It was nice knowing you, Mr. Potter." said McGonagall.

A sudden light quickly erupted from her wand and engulfed Harry's vision with a warm glow.

ooo000ooo

It was bright. The light hurt his eyes. Harry Potter opened his eyes and saw the clear blue sky. Seconds later, his vision started to come back to normal. He then realized the people passing him by. Behind him was the street where noisy cars ran by.

Harry realized that he has been sleeping on the sidewalk. But what the heck was he doing here?

He searched his brain for an answer. The last thing he remembered was going home from work and getting into an argument with his uncle about the errands he told him about. Somehow… someway… Harry ran off after that.

He looked around and saw his luggage around him. How he even managed to get all of this out of the Dursley household, he'll never know. As a matter of fact… did he have this much stuff in the fist place?

Nevertheless, nothing will happen if he sat around all day thinking about it. He stood up, yawned and stretched.

"Ouch!"

Harry grabbed his jaw in reflex. His tooth is killing him. He wondered how it got like this when he brushed regularly. Hmm, oh well. Another thing to add to the list.

"Is something wrong?"

Harry looked up and saw a beautiful girl standing in front of him. She might be around his age as well.

"Is something wrong with your tooth?" she asked.

"Err."

"It hurts, doesn't it?" she said.

Harry nodded.

"We should probably get that looked at."

"I, I don't want to bother you." said Harry.

"Nonsense. It's not a bother at all. My parent's clinic is just across the street." she said giving him a warm smile.

Her smile even made more beautiful than she already is. Her bushy brown hair made her so unique from all the other women he knows. But why would someone help a stranger like him? He was homeless, she didn't know him. He might have been a murderer for Pete's sake.

"Why… why would you help me when you don't even know me?" asked Harry.

"Well… my parents taught me to always help those who need it. And besides, you look like a good person."

Growing up in the Dursleys home, this sudden gift of compassion was new to Harry. She might be a stranger but she has shown more kindness to him than his family ever did. And for that, he found new hope for the future.

"My name is Harry, Harry Potter." he said, extending his hand to her.

She reached down his hand and shook it.

"My name is Hermione, Hermione Granger."

Soon, Hermione convinced Harry to live with her and her parents. It wouldn't take long for the two them to become friends. In the years to come, the two would fall in love and eventually marry, having two beautiful kids. Life couldn't be more perfect that Harry Potter's life. And all of that started when he met a stranger and her sympathy.

THE END

Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I've been really busy on top of my accidents. Thankfully I finished writing this damn fict. Now I can move on to funnier stuff hehehehe. I hope you enjoy the story. Please read, review and recommend. You can read my other fics on my profile. Love you guys so much. MERRY CHRISTMAS.

Thanks to all my reviewers….

ShortieJ: wow, tahnk you. I love it when readers say that.

Pawsrule: you rule. And I will continue ti write Harmony

Dragonbrain: It's not. I don't like bashing of any kind.

Jim Red Hawk: hopefully your questioned is answered here, gudluck with the ipad.

Angelwithnoname: I second your opinion

Ramonks33: what's awkward?


End file.
